<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hide my tears, bite my tongue by silenceonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036601">hide my tears, bite my tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceonkey/pseuds/silenceonkey'>silenceonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Family, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, D U H, Dadza, Dream is a bitch, FUCK YOU GREEEN BOIIII, Ghost!Eret, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Hybrids, ITS NOT LOOKING GOD BOYS, Phil is a good dad (kinda), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Spoilers, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy with wings, fun :D, ghost eret - Freeform, ghosting, like a lot, mhm im not a good person, no beta we die like men, oh god tommy, people keep threatening to stab me with a fork!, tommy suffeers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceonkey/pseuds/silenceonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eret changes his mind before they enter the Final Control Room.<br/>Dream realizes far earlier that he can hold more power over people in a brand new way.<br/>Sapnap notices Dream's change a bit too late to save his friend.<br/>Tommy wishes he had never entered the tunnel.<br/>Tubbo can't help but listen to cat.<br/>Wilbur grows to despise his own creation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>IN OTHER WORDS:<br/>Poor suffering Tommy become trapped with Dream, who has realied that he doesnt have to do that much to hold power over the people on the server.</p>
<p>BE WARNED</p>
<p>THIS IS ANGSTY AS HELLLLLLL<br/>and I take full responsibility for characters being out of character,<br/>mainly Eret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I will update this EVERY WEEK, (maybe, dont blame me if i dont. writers block is a bitch.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oHohOh this is a fun start but the next chapter is coming out tonight so dont even come the fuck at me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Key :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy never knew why Dream hated him so much, pondering it as he gracefully floated across the sky. What had he really done?<br/>Okay sure, he had gotten into a couple wars with the older man but it made no sense even after that. It was just all fun and games to him, so why was everyone else so bothered by it.<br/>The way the older man held himself, how could Tommy feel anything other than worried?<br/>Freakishly pale skin contrasting a porcelain mask, and that damn smile that covered it. Tommy always wondered why he and Dream, despite being sworn enemies, had looked so much alike. Eventually he gave up, a mere coincidence, but maybe in another life they could have been brothers. That was a rather peaceful thought, he missed when he and Dream were close enough to considering him a brother. Those days were long in the past, the mask wearing villain cut ties with him the moment he had decided to join Wilbur. He didn’t see Tommy the boy he grew up with, he saw TommyInnIt the right hand man to Wilbur Soot.<br/>Tommy slipped to the ground, eyes heavy as he glanced around, Wilbur would be arriving back in L’manberg soon with Tubbo.<br/>It was crazy to think they had Tubbo [the fuckin’ alchemist] on their side, but even before the wars the boys had been far too close to leave eachother just because things looked rough. He lifted his head as the front door opened and in walked his brother. He could just barely make out the outline of his brother's wolf ears tucked away under his maroon beanie as Tubbo straightened the hair under his large ram horns.<br/>Seeing the horns, Tommy’s thoughts fluttered to Schlatt, and hatred covered his senses. How dare that man leave someone as kind as the brunette in front of him on a porch, in the pouring rain, in a cardboard box.<br/><em>If Tommy ever saw Schlatt in L’manberg- he would be sure to have him instantly exiled and banned from the area.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Hehehehe you are welcome :D -Key)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Tommy! Stop glaring at the dirt as though it’s going to attack you!” Wilbur’s voice dragged him out of his thoughts, flicking his wings out as he stood up, Tommy caught Tubbo in a hug. They began to fall over, Tommy having to shift himself onto his side so he didn’t fall directly onto the large fiery red feathers that glazed his back.<br/>“Hey Big T! How goes it?” Tommy pulled himself up, offering a hand to the alchemist before him.<br/>“It goes,” Tubbo chuckled and accepted the blonde’s hand, instantly feeling himself being pulled up.<br/>“Hey, hey! Remember weirdos, we have a meeting with Dream in an hour, which means you two need to be prepared!” Wilbur sighed, the reminder that they were still at war had sucked the fun out of the trio’s good mood. “But who knows, maybe it will be peaceful for once.” and then his older brother was gone.<br/>Tommy snorted and flexed his wings. “Yeah cause the green bastard is for sure going to choose peace.” He crossed his arms, tilting his head back to gaze at the sun.<br/>“Hey, Tommy?” The angry blonde brought his head down, gazing at Tubbo. “You wanna go head to the bench? We can listen to cat for once,” Tommy broke into a smile, anger disappearing.</p>
<p>-+-+-+-</p>
<p>“The war is coming to an end soon Tubbo, I’m sure of it! We can finally rest easy without worrying about TNT and death!” Tommy smiled brightly, eyes locking with Tubbo’s as his disc played behind them Tubbo smiled right back, but even that didn’t stop the fear clenching at Tommy’s gut as he stressed over what would happen.<br/>The time flew and Tommy checked the time.<br/>Shit.<br/>They had one minute to get all the way to the caravan.<br/>“Go! Go! Go!” Tommy took off, grabbing Tubbo around the waist as he shot into the air. They landed outside the caravan, five seconds off from being late.<br/>Wilbur shook his head when they landed, helping them get situated as the fabled trio arrived. Dream was about an inch shorter than Tommy, who managed to always point it out with a heavy snicker. Tubbo clutched a potion in his hand, fiddling with the cap. It was a more recent concoction, a deep and perfectly calculated splash potion of a combination of some of the most dangerous potions.<br/>Weakness,<br/>Poison,<br/>and Slowness.<br/>The three ingredients made of their own complex formulas were a deadly mix that would put their opponent on one heart while keeping them at bay.<br/>Tommy was slightly scared of the power Tubbo was able to create with nothing more than a couple of harmless ingredients.<br/>Fuck’s sake he was glad Tubbo wasn’t on the opposing side.<br/>That would mean Tubbo would be a pussy, which his best friend was obviously not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. long live the king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eret has regrets.</p><p>Dream is scary.</p><p>Tommy is scared.</p><p>and</p><p>George and Sapnap are stock silent the whole time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>description of eret getting his throat yKn0w?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>An hour later they stood close to the borders of L’manberg,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you one more chance Wilbur, surrender now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No chance,” The older man snarled, eyes dark and vicious as he bared his fangs. Tommy’s wings bristled in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MOVE!” and suddenly Eret was running ahead of them, yelling about a final control room. They took off down a long hallway and up ahead they could spot a room. Eret paused in the hallway, eyes dark and contemplating something. No way, the carnival of a group behind them were their friends, fuck power. They opened up a small passageway in the wall and ushered everyone through, muttering about caring too much to let this happen. As everyone else crept out of the end, Tommy was left standing with Eret, who was pleading with the blonde to run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy wouldn’t run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of plea’s, Tommy was trying still to get Eret to tell him what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a shuffle down the hall and the sound of axes hitting wood then metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, you need to go. I made a mistake Tommy, please just go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stood his ground, wings cramped in the small area as he tried his best to argue with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eret! We care ‘bout you, I won’t just leave you here. What happe-” A large hand fell onto Tommy’s shoulder and he froze, instantly recognizing the light green color of the obvious hoodie. Tommy turned his head with a shout, eyes falling to a porcelain mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Tommy,” Dream stood behind, towering over him as he taunted him with a bright smile under his barely lifted mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eret you didn’t-” Tommy turned back to face Eret, who was standing there shell shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you are right Tommy. They didn’t. They simply refused to tell us anything about you all, AND THEN, THEY TURNED AROUND AND PULLED THIS STUNT!” Tommy flinched under the grown man’s yelling as Sapnap and George appeared on either side of Eret.</span>
</p><p><span>“They were just a liability anyways, a pawn to knock over once Wilbur was out of power but… they had begun to grow on me, what with their undying loyalty to you all despite everything I presented them with. I should have known they were full of shit when they accepted this deal. I was so naive to think I could trust them.” Dream snorted and Tommy growled.</span><span><br/></span><span>“yeah? It’s because they are a much better person than you and</span> <span>your lackeys!”</span><span><br/></span><span>“You are right, they are also full of an undying loyalty to a broken cause, therefore, Sapnap. Please, bring that idiot's whining to an end.” Sapnap obliged, it was a simple throat slit, but Tommy still wanted to be sick. </span><span><br/></span><span>“No! No, no, no! Eret!” Tommy thrust out his wings, smacking them against the wall but effectively freeing himself from Dream’s grasp. He lifted the idiots head, trying to joke about how he was wearing a fucking skirt even into battle. Tommy forced Eret up, drawing the nonbinary adult close and folding his wings up around them as a protective measure. “God’s Eret you look like shit…” Tommy’s voice was quiet, barely loud enough for the others in the room to hear him. </span></p><p>
  <span>Eret forced out a weak chuckle, lifting their hand to Tommy’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop crying you little shit, you know Wilbur will complain about you getting your uniform wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“and send me to go wash it directly after,” Tommy’s tears didn't stop falling though, even as Eret’s small chuckles and short gags completely stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret. The man who was willing to die to save the </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span> in L’manberg- not the place. Was fucking gone, and the people who’s faults it was surrounded him along with every route of escape. He couldn’t care less, screaming as he felt the last of the life drain from the amazing man he had looked up to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there were hands on him, pulling him away from Eret. He cried out, trying desperately to free himself from the masked man’s grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go you bastard!” He writhed around, flailing out of control and yelling profanities until he felt a hand clamp down on his wing. Suddenly Dream was at his ear, voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop struggling right now or I will slice your wings directly off your back.” Tommy froze, hands falling to his side. “Much better,” Dream backed away, only to step in front of him and draw his hands forward. Tommy was stock silent, eyes locked on his companion’s body as he felt a rope circle his wrists tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, what should we do with </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” George was too calm to be normal, he had to be upset by what he was witnessing. If he was, it didn’t show. Tommy felt his blood boil, had he just referred to Eret’s body as ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>it’</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” Tommy’s voice was quiet, dull. He had to be sure that Eret was buried where he belonged. He had to be buried where his friends were waiting to get excited over the ‘win’, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what kid?” Dream’s voice was full of malice, but there seemed to be a hidden smile in it. Maybe it was because he was gazing down at someone who was usually a humongous problem, and the thing was begging him for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TommyInnIt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send his body back to Wilbur. Send him back to where his friends are, so they can bury him where he would want to be buried.”  Tommy was quiet, tears still falling from his eyes, “Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… alright, Sapnap, message Wilbur to meet you at the borders of his “country” and hand over the damn thing.” Dream paused, as if contemplating something. “and then, tell him everything that happened after he ran out. Including the capture of his right hand man, and make sure he understands that his offer for the twerps return better be high or no deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy tensed more, which seemed practically impossible at that point because the only thing they had that Dream could ever want was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was when it clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream wanted Wilbur to give up or Tommy was going to be stuck with them. Wilbur was close enough, so with no second thought he shouted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WILBUR! GODS HELP YOU IF YOU EVER GIVE UP ON THIS COUNTRY AND I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!” and that… that made Dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Suddenly the hilt of a sword connecting to his head was all he could feel as his world ran black.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooooooo? what do you thinkkkkkkkk?</p><p>bye eret :D</p><p>uhHhhhHhhH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. how far i'll go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy's a little shit.</p><p> </p><p>That can be changed.</p><p>(the next chapter will be much longer!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be honest- this is one of the only chapters i wrote while not listening to my music sooo- take that as you will.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy woke up to a pounding headache. He was in an oddly dark room, his hand lifted to his head as he shot up, flipping around frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the memories returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret was dead- Dream had- had killed him and…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>o h</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was alone, with the Dream Team, which right now could be considered worse than being completely alone. He was lying on some kind of cot, head clanging and causing him agony. His wings were still intact, just a little messed up from his scuffle with Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Tommy,” He hadn’t noticed Dream, who was sitting idly outside the cell’s obviously thin bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah… this place was made on the spur of the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t expecting Eret’s betrayal. That made Tommy a little bit hopeful that they wouldn’t be expecting much from Wilbur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Tommy’s head continued to pound, but now he was preoccupied in raw anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Tommy, all I want to know is a teensy bit of information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you are talking to the wrong person, asshat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I? Because I heard you were Wilbur’s right hand man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you are bound to have the information I’m looking for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and? You think I’m gonna just give it to you after you had Eret killed and kidnapped me? No chance. Go fuck yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t asking Tommy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet Wil called Techno,” Tommy let out a sigh and allowed a smile to fall onto his face as he saw Dream’s shocked posture</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in Technoblade? Where does he get off calling the Blood God?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Guess you don’t know as much as you thought Dream, the Blade’s my brother.” Tommy let out a laugh when Dream stopped talking, which just pissed the man off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh Tommy, if you think that just because he calls the Blade you are getting out, then you are sadly mistaken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream glared under his mask, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O</span>
  <span>F FUCKING COURSE! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It should have been obvious that this kid had someone as powerful as the piglin hybrid on his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eh. He didn’t have anything real to lose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm...alright, but you should be warned that he might bring Dad with him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad? Why would I be worried about you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure you have heard of Philza Minecraft, Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and then the masked man lost his temper, unlocking the cell and stalking inside. This kid was acting like there was no chance Dream could extract serious information from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly he wished it weren’t so easy to lose his full temper on the boy, because for a moment he thought he’d seen the old Tommy again. But no. Of course he hadn’t. This was TommyInnIt, and he wouldn’t get to see the real Tommy until L’manberg was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and if torturing a teen was what it took? He was willing to accept that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you are confused as to why Tommy suddenly changed the topic, Tommy's just trying to get a rise out of Dream, in the same way he was trying to piss him off when he pointed out their height difference.</p><p> </p><p>and i've decided phil is equivalent to a god apparently XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. is pride ever worth it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pre-Warning</p><p>Torture is prominent in this chapter.<br/>Tommy's really stubborn.</p><p>also! I realized while editing this that its really similar to another fic I read a while back, so uh- sorrryyyy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i want you to hate me,</p><p>anyways enjoy!<br/>oh, and if you have any ideas feel free to comment them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy backed himself against a wall after Dream grabbed his arm and tossed him from the cot he’d been leaning on, sending him straight to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream walked over to a small bag in the corner of the room, pulling out Tommy’s communicator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hah, that's locked bitch! I’ve got a secure password, there’s no chance you are reading those messages.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d be damned if Dream got his hands on the password.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Password, Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make this more difficult than it needs to be Tommy. Just give me the password.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will give you one more-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said no! Helloooo? Am I being loud enough. You aren’t getting my password. SO NO! OH, AND FUCK YOU!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream took an easy breath and walked over to Tommy, stopping in front of him. “ONE more chance to do this without violence Tommy.” Tommy didn’t utter a word, thin glare staring directly into the black dots of the man’s mask. “Fine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream started by only punching Tommy, once again asking him to just tell him. Tommy didn't utter a word or even cry out as Dream punched him, he kept his resolve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy moved to sit up, but Dream pressed his foot onto the teens chest, violently pushing him back down on the floor and pinning him there. Tommy made no sound, even as his wings slammed against the floor and some of his prime feathers bent. Dream lifted his foot and Tommy visibly exhaled heavily. Dream started laughing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This wouldn’t be happening if you would just tell me the code.” Tommy blinked, faltering, and Dream thought he was going to spill before he continued but no, the child returned to glaring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Dream rolled his eyes and walked over to the bag he had pulled Tommy’s communicator from and lifted a L’manberg flag. Tommy glanced at the flag in the man's hands as he stalked back over to Tommy, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around Tommy,” Tommy didn’t move, just glaring, so Dream grabbed his arms and forced him to turn. Dreams hand brushed against his feathers and he shied away. The angered man roughly grabbed his wings, holding them together and bounding them with his own flag. Tommy barely managed to contain a whine, to keep the plea of freedom from escaping his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Tommy, all you have to do is give me the code. I know wings are brittle,” Dream cooed and Tommy physically slammed his teeth down to remain silent. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The masked man sighed and grabbed Tommy’s face, reaching into his bag and grabbing a potion. Tommy tried to free himself, but the green wearing man was far more powerful than him plus he was already in pain. Dream forced the bottle up to his mouth and covered his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy. Drink it.” Tommy held his breath, still glaring</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>42 Seconds Passed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are going to run out of breath Tommy, JUST FUCKING DRINK IT!” He flinched back, not far enough though </span>
  <em>
    <span>(never far enough)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because someone had an iron grip on his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>60 Seconds Passed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll hurt less if you just drink the potion Tommy, I can see that you are running out of breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally Tommy gave in, downing the potion and collapsing into Dream’s arms. He felt himself falling to the verge of death, every single bone in his body began to ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the password Tommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The potion flooded his system and he closed his eyes tight. Milk.. he needed milk. Would Dream give him milk if he gave him the password..? No. No, he couldn’t give Dream the password. Dream didn't deserve his password, fuckin dickhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream! Wilbur’s here!” Sapnap’s voice echoed from another room and suddenly he was on the cold floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was open and Tommy couldn’t even bring himself to move, he heard the sound of keys jingle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give the kid some milk, but don’t you dare free his wings.” Dream’s voice was an extreme warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, go deal with the L’manberg President before he burns </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> base down.” Sapnap rolled his eyes as Dream walked away. There was a sudden franticness to the man's footsteps as Tommy felt himself being pulled from the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced his eyes open as Sapnap eased him onto the cot. A bottle was pressed to his lips and he could see the white color of milk as it tipped down his throat. Sapnap looked worried, crimson eyes falling onto the boy’s wings. His rods had moved to be farther back so he didn’t ignite the ‘bed’ on fire. Oh, Tommy had almost forgotten Sapnap was a blaze hybrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt the poison leave his system and the health refill. He took a raspy breath, choking out a sob. Sapnap’s heart clenched as the boy sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, here- lay down.” Sapnap pushed him down, pulling the blanket back over him. “Rest alright?” Sapnap raced out, locking the door behind him and sprinting down the hall. When he reached the front door he was met with a sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was standing on the front lawn, eyes blazing and beanie gone, his hybrid qualities on full show. Tubbo and Fundy were directly behind him, fully dressed in their uniforms. Just to the left of all of them, a piglin hybrid clutched an axe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother, where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe, tucked far away.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Give me him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Offer me something, make it worth my while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just a kid!” Wilbur's ears were straight up, flaring angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...true, but, we are at war. We will show no mercy on you.” Dream crossed his arms, “I’ve already told you this, Soot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kill Eret and kidnap a kid? I think that is more on the range of you severely lacking in morals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see he was right though, you did call Technoblade to your aid, I wonder however, did you call Philza?” Wilbur grit his teeth, what was this bitch playing at and why was he so sure they were all related. Not good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur thought back to what he heard Tommy shout while he was waiting for Sapnap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette had realized a while back that Techno would never help him with L’manberg or her battles, but he would aid them all in getting Tommy back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cared, but he was still the same anarchist pig in a monarch outfit, Wilbur thought about laughing at the reference until he remembered where he was standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was trapped somewhere, everyone on the server knew that the blonde was his right hand man, he had information like nobody else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and he realized well and true that the mask wearing maniac ahead of him was willing to do anything to get his hands on that information.</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>B A D </em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A storm of arrows started to fall on them and the ragtag country took off, heading back to their base of operations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream headed back inside, smiling under his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached Tommy’s cell and the boy shot up, backing himself into the corner and raising his arms as a protective measure. Dream raised his eyebrow. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That was...new, and rather. . . funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, just give me the password!” Dream grabbed his arm, dragging him onto the floor. He freed the boy's wings and then leaned his foot onto it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy tried not to make a sound, but Dream was right. The bones in his wings were very thin and far too easy to damage. He ended up crying out, pleas finally bubbling out of his throat. Dream listened but there was no password coming from him. He sighed as the pleas got louder and his weight shifted farther onto the wing. The blonde hybrid screamed as the bone snapped, ear piercing and full of an obvious pain. Shouts for help and pleas for him to stop flooded the room. Dream shook his head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tommy. Don’t make another sound, unless its the fucking password, or so help me-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinched back, trying to keep the pain in the back of his mind. Dream moved to his other wing, slowly leaning onto it until it snapped. Tommy’s cries got stuck in his throat and came out as heavy sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy just give me the password, I might even give you a healing pot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Liar.</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>“P..lease s-s..top..” Tommy blinked slowly, on the verge of passing out from the pain that clouded his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said not to make another sound unless it was the password.” Dream got off of his wing and sighed. “You must be horrible at following commands,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a heavy foot on his wrist, something snapped in it and he cried out again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“3-0-” Tommy clamped his mouth shut, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, he gave himself away. Finish it Tommy, come on. You know you want to.” Dream crouched down beside the shaking boy, grabbing a fistful of his secondary feathers and jerking them out. Tommy screamed as they disconnected from his clearly broken wings, blood sticking to the tips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream snickered, “I bet you don’t even know the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes opened, puzzled. “Wha- of course I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have known you didn’t, Wilbur probably doesn’t trust you enough to tell you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- of course he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it then.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy froze, thinking. How much was on that communicator? Just past battle plans, oh! The information on where Techno’s house was.. But Dream wouldn’t get anything impossibly important, they never discussed their weaknesses over messages. Sure, he could play this game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“3 0 1 0” Tommy took a heavy sigh as Dream drew away,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, alright Tommy. I'll send George or Sapnap in later with something to help you a little bit.” Dream grabbed the communicator and walked out, eyes down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wilbur started laughing when the message came through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heh, Dream made a mistake when choosing to message him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy always sent a bunch of exclamation marks when he was worried, then he would send the message. But, Wilbur could play this game.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>‘Wil! I got out! Shit-’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Tommy! Holy shit- you got your communicator back? Are you okay?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Im at 1160, 56,-90, can you come pick me up? Sapnap’s been chasing me since I got out.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You got it Toms, I'll bring a healing pot as well’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Thanks Wil,’</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream started laughing, jeez these “lmanbergians” were such idiots. Though, it wasn’t surprising that Tommy was so easy to mimic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was off when Dream came back in, avoiding the man as much as possible. George had quickly left the moment he got the chance. He wondered why, obviously these idiots were the enemy, even if they were teens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was on the floor, every shift of his shoulder or wing sent his head spinning. When Sapnap came in clutching a healing pot. He was immediately on Tommy, who flinched away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I uh- okay Tommy. I have a healing pot I need you to drink. I- I don't think it will heal your wings completely- but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>at least allow you to move.” Tommy managed to nod, Sapnap helped him lean up, wincing at the way his wings shifted unnaturally. He helped Tommy drip every drop of the potion down his throat and waited patiently while the boy cried and the potion spread through his system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was tired and it was obvious.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy was a scared kid and it fucking showed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TommyInnIt just wanted to see his dad and brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toms missed the old days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His velvet feathers brushed the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears slipped to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw up, bile spilling from him as he coughed and sputtered. Eventually Tommy fell asleep, clutching Sapnap in an unhealthily loose embrace. Sapnap carefully lifted him from the ground, moving him to the fucking mat Dream had thrown on the ground for the boy. He grit his teeth, eyes burning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you dont get it, theres nothing important on the communicator.<br/>The only reason Tommy won't tell him is because he is super stubborn, which pretty true.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. thank you oh king eret of the dream smp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy doesn't want to eat.<br/>Dream doesn't want his prisoner to die.<br/>George doesn't want Tommy to be hurt anymore.<br/>Sapnap doesn't even want to see Dream anymore.<br/>L'manberg doesn't want Tommy to suffer anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Look! They get to see eachother again! </p><p>I wonder how Key could possibly make this-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“FOUR WEEKS!” The team jumped as a glass bottle slammed to the floor, Wilbur was angrily pacing the room and biting his nails. “IT'S BEEN FOUR WEEKS, WE HAVE OFFERED THEM EVERYTHING BUT THEY WONT EVEN TELL US HOW HE'S DOING!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wil- i-it'll be o-okay -we can get Tommy back..you just need to calm down-!” Tubbo was crying, holding Tommy’s winter coat in his arms and trying to keep everyone from going mad while they tried everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur had even offered to give them L’manberg itself but they still didn’t budge. Dream didn’t even show up to the coords he sent to Wilbur. Was this just a game to them? The thought constantly graced everyone’s mind. Tubbo had spent the past few weeks being as helpful as possible. Techno never stopped farming unless he was asleep or eating, so one day while he napped Tubbo stole his cloak and crown, shining the golden headpiece and sowing the cape back up as best he could. He made food for everyone and kept their health in check. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He made sure Wilbur cleaned his glasses, made sure Philza’s feathers were kept under good care, and forced Fundy to brush his tail constantly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hell, he had been the one to gather the flowers for Eret’s funeral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette made sure he kept everyone’s health in check, including his own but….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't even know if Tommy was okay or not,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was falling apart, he just wanted to sit on the bench and listen to cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo fell onto his knees, Tommy’s cloak tucked under his chin as he sobbed. The memories from that day flooded his mind,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His reassuring words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft melody of cat in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the air as they shot to the caravan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, if Tommy found out they were willing to give up L’manberg for him he’d kill them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That killed him, Tommy cared so much about their home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wailed, his scream flooding L’manberg and the ears of the people around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil’s heart clenched and he fell to his own knees in front of the boy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tubbo! Tubbo are you okay-?” He pulled the boy into a quick embrace, carefully pulling Tommy’s cloak from his arms. He clutched the back of his shirt, tugging at his robe as he cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo...hey mate? I need you to calm down, yeah?” Phil let him cry, holding him in the tight hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone else shifted their positions, allowing Wilbur to join them in the hug. Eventually everyone joined in, including the less than willing Techno (Phil dragged him into it).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the map Tommy had been moved from the original cell three weeks ago, a small room in the middle of the woods held the injured blonde boy. Plates sat scattered in front of him, not much was eaten from them but he was eating a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream walked in, pulling the door shut behind him. Tommy didn’t even raise his head anymore. He already knew who it was, he heard the light footsteps on their way in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Tommy,”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck you.” The boy drew his knees to his chest, pressed against the wall in the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to start this already Tommy?” Dream’s voice grew higher, a warning for Tommy. Dream smirked when the blonde flinched at his tone. Under the pale light of the lantern in the corner Dream could still see the bruises that marked his skin, the scars from his knife, the crimson color of blood staining his wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Dream..” His voice had become quiet once again, dull. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mhm, you are forgiven for it Tommy. Although, it appears you haven’t been eating your food.” The masked manipulator nudged a plate with his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ‘aven’t been hungry.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“George takes the time to make these meals for you, he doesn’t even do that for me anymore. You should be grateful.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tommy muttered a noise of understanding, turning on his side with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should eat more Tommy. Come on. Sit up.” Suddenly he was in front of him, clutching a warm bowl of mushroom soup in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want it.-” Tommy began to deny it and immediately found his face clutched in Dream’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said you need to eat.” His mask was gone now, and even though he hadn’t been wearing it inside the cell Tommy still wasn't used to the lack of cover. Tommy pulled away,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry! Fuck off!” He backed up, effectively freeing himself from the green wearers grip, still not used to the fact that his wings weren’t an instant defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, do not make me feed you like a child.” Dream’s voice was full of venom, an icy tone. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’ want it!” Tommy raised his arms in front of him, mocking the position his wings used to hold. Dream grabbed his arm and pulled it out of the way. He trapped him in the corner and forced the food into the teen’s mouth. Tommy gagged and swallowed, coughing and sputtering in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck man-!” A second spoonful of the soup was shoved down his throat.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I warned you Tommy.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Another three spoonfuls slid down his throat against his will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy began to feel sick, he hadn’t eaten this much in weeks and his body was not prepared to endure this much food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drea- Stop- I’m gonna b-be sick-!” Tommy tried to push him away, but he obviously hadn’t eaten and was extremely weak. Dream raised his eyebrow and shoved his hands down. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t try to fool me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it- I’m gon’a ‘url!” Tommy shook his head and Dream sighed, pushing him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve just eaten Tommy.” There was a blade in the monster’s hands now,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no! D-dream please wait-” Tommy flinched back, awaiting the pain of the knife sliding into his arm.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sat carefully at the bench, Tommy’s disc was sitting next to him. He had snagged it from the jukebox when they were rushing to get to the caravan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy! Where are you?!” Tubbo screamed, head falling into his hands. The whole area was overgrown as Tubbo hadn’t had the energy to upkeep it. Tommy’s home had been raided by people who had no allegiances barely a week after he had gone missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil sat down with him, watching the sunset while cat played in the background and Tubbo cried into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was worried that Tommy was well beyond dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the day Dream finally came, bringing Tommy with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Wilbur!” Dream stood outside now rebuilt walls, Sapnap and George on either side of him. Tommy was in Dream’s arms, hands and feet bound with a thick blindfold covering his eyes. Suddenly the entire rag tag country was there along with two of some of the strongest players anyone could think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their eyes landed on Tommy it was a burst of outrage, fear, and complete despair.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tommy!” Wilbur’s sword was at his side now. “Tommy are you okay?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dream whispered something to Tommy, obviously trying to keep them from hearing it, but unluckily for him everyone there except Philza had hybrid enhanced ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare respond to them.” Wilbur noticed that everything was bound to keep the boy from running, except for his wings, which hung limply at his sides in an almost freakish way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, I would suggest you hand over my son. Preferably before I kill you.” Phil hovered above everyone, eyes alight with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno dove at Dream and the scene changed almost instantly, Tommy was no longer in Dream’s arms. Now he was in front of the man, a shining black sword gleaming at his neck. Everyone froze as Tommy let out a whimper, now that Dream’s shadow wasn’t covering him, everyone could see his scars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was covered in them, deep purple and red bruises covered his skin which did nothing to hide the deep and revolting scars that were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> there before his kidnapping. Wilbur grit his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want you sick bastard?” Wilbur’s beanie was tucked over his curls, which were only neat due to Tubbo’s insistence that he brushed them. Dream obviously brought Tommy for a reason, he wanted Tommy to hear this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to give up L’manberg. Completely. No more of this game and all of you who are apart of this will be unable to obtain netherite, </span>
  <em>
    <span>including the two you dragged into this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Wilbur paused, faltering slightly, he could see Tommy trying to conceal his anger at the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced back at those behind him and everyone kind of nodded, Techno more open and happy about the lack of a government than the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then you will free Tommy…?” Tubbo was quiet, hiding next to Fundy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Tubbo froze, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream  wouldn’t free him even though they were going to give up everything for it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would they do any of that?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>There was no way anyone would follow his demands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It made no sense.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t, then-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“WHAT? You gonna kill him?” Wilbur shouted, losing his temper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why would we-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur. Hush.” Philza drifted to the ground, gazing at his youngest son’s wings.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If you refuse, I will refuse to feed him. I won’t heal his wounds. I won’t give him company. He will suffer a fate far worse than death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t da-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wilbur. Stop.” Techno was at his side now, red eyes shining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five minutes.” Phil was quiet, watching the rise and fall of Tommy’s chest with a deep care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me hold my son for five minutes, I won’t run with him or try anything, just let me hold him.” Phil practically begged, wings completely folded down. His armor was gone, everything cast on the ground far away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Dream pushed him forward and suddenly he felt safe. A few minutes of safety. Phil caught him, holding him close as he whined and cried. They huddled around Tommy, holding him close. Tommy held Phil as well as he could, what with the rope bound tightly around his flamey red wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sobbed, the blindfold catching all of his tears. Everyone was close together, never wanting to let go. He felt Phil’s wing brush against his arm and winced slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo and Tommy hugged tightly, a small laugh arose from the older brunette as he was tickled by the feathers in his best friend's wings. It was peaceful, and even though Tommy looked like he was in pain and pretty hungry, everyone could rejoice in his return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Time’s up.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words echoed in everyone’s ears, the truth of the moment, the fact that it was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- wait!” Tubbo cried out, pulling Tommy close and muttering apologies over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Toms,” Phil took him from Tubbo and lifted him back up, careful not to harm him. He walked out of the huddle of cries and handed his own son over to his abuser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you all soon to discuss everything further. Oh, and don't be too sad, eventually you will earn the right to visit him.” Dream waved and walked off, his two lackeys following close behind him having not spoken during the entire encounter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil screamed as they walked away, dropping onto his knees. Guilt and sorrow quickly overtook his emotions, and in a few seconds he was in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s axe made instant contact with a tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was unable to move yet, still trying to process everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy was hanging low, having backed away a while back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sat on the ground, watching as they walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, now I know the secret to control?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A single person- even if someone doesn’t care for Tommy they couldn’t wish for a blonde teenager to be starved and to suffer like that for their own selfishness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah Eret, you did so much more than you ever would've if we had followed through with the plan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you oh King Eret of the Dream SMP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-...angsty...</p><p>DAMNIT KEY</p><p> </p><p>hehehehehehe....you guys must love me :D -Key</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ive been ghosting, ive been ghosting all alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghost Eret arrives!</p><p>Please dont stab me with a fork- i give you fluff :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>f l u f f </p><p>is good yes?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eret drifted around the SMP, clutching a small red jewel in his hands. They remembered Tommy giving it to them years before everything went down. A birthday gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The blonde was only eleven, and they were only 17. Tommy had said that they were a mighty ruler and praised them for the frilly strawberry dress they were baking in. They were glad that the boy's family allowed their youngest to come stay with them for a couple nights, this child always provided them with wonderful entertainment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the end of the day the younger boy was covered in dirt and grime from the large picnic everyone held for their birthday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy was sitting on the couch with them having just gotten out of the shower.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eret was patiently starting to drill a hole in the top of the thumb sized crystal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! Don’ break it!” Tommy had tried to smack their hands away from the arrow and crystal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m making a necklace kiddo, that way I can keep your dumb ass with me all the time!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eret reached over and ruffled the younger boy's hair, laughing as his eyes got big with pride.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eret pulled over a jukebox and calmly placed a disc inside, chuckling softly as Tommy fell asleep, head rested in their lap. They didn’t try to wake him, just called their dogs into the room and pulled the boys favorite red blanket over him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be there for you kid, no matter what I promise you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret cried out and brought their hands up to their cheeks, the crystal slipping back into position on their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thin lines of smoke spun lightly from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water, he had- he had been crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy, he needed to find Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a promise, and goddammit he was going to upkeep it, he had already died trying.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You didnt really expect me to give you fluff with no consequences did you? </p><p>Awwww, that rich</p><p>-Key :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. a bracelet of redstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George cares about Tommy.<br/>Dream cares about power.<br/>Sapnap cares about his friends.<br/>Phil cares for the people that surround him in his attempts to save his son.<br/>Technoblade cares for pack.<br/>Tubbo cares for Tommy.<br/>Tommy cares for Tubbo.<br/>The server cares for Tommy.</p><p>People are just as easy to control and break as Tommy's wings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe! love yall &lt;3</p><p>Key has no regrets guys, dont let them fool you -S</p><p>This is false, I swear guys! I don't want you to be sad -Key</p><p>Key, you are full of shit -Everyone who had read anything Ive written</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t make a single sound for days, knees tucked tightly to his chest as he stared at a wall indefinitely. He didn’t cry or scream, he just stared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream would come to check on him and get rather angry when he refused to respond, and Dream was...violent when people ignored him, but what did it matter?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He just wanted to see his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was that so hard to ask?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, you need to eat in order to get better…” George was quiet, recently he had been coming to see the boy, to see if it was just Dream that bothered him. But no. He was just as cold to George as he was to Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy- what if- what if we can get Phil here for a visit?” That caught his attention, he shot up straight, wincing at the pain in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tommy shook his head, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want him to come see you To-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then what are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream says the same things, it’s always a lie.” and with that the blonde rolled over and fell asleep. George bit back tears, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was just like Dream? No. He wanted to help Tommy and Dream was his friend- he couldn’t leave either of them to this. No, even if Tommy says it, he is nothing like the monster that dragged them all to this point.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If Tommy didn’t eat soon Dream was going to lose his leverage and friends, because it would be his fault Tommy died. So, George steeled himself and pushed his way into Dream’s room to talk to him about getting visitors for the poor soul they had trapped in an ever burning cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur had done as Dream said quickly, watching all of their supplies burn in the nether's fiery depth as he wailed over his brother. Everyone joined him eventually, dropping things into the lava without a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get him back Wil.” Phil’s voice was lighter but it was still dragged down with immense lack of sleep and utter despair. Tubbo climbed to a spot on top of the fiery rocks and gazed down at the burning river below him. Just a swim, a fast dip. He sighed and shook his head, no. These idiots would get themselves killed if he didn’t look out for them. He turned and made his way back to the group, a gorgeous red feather tied around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When he arrived back everyone was freaking out, pulling their communicators from their bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream: The Sleepy Boi’s INC. Family has been granted to visit TommyInnIt. They may bring one person with them, however no items will be allowed inside. No attempts of escape will be made or the prisoner will face the punishments of everyone else alone. Sapnap will arrive in your old country in 30 minutes. BE THERE ON TIME OR YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO COME.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Dream Team </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream glanced up from his project, chuckling at the redstone contraption in front of him. Perfect. </p><p>This was going to be the perfect test.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy,” George was in front of him, eyes gleaming and a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noncommited hum echoed from the corner of the room Tommy retreated to after the last time they had spoken. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know you are upset, but you will want to read this.” Tommy looked at him as he held up the communicator marked with a large red ‘t’ on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? It’s not like it will affect me in this dam-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Your family is coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was suddenly limping over to George, letting out a shout as he stumbled down and fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to eat Tommy, please, they won’t want to see you like this.” George helped him up, acting as a crutch as they walked slowly over to his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The newer cell was furnished properly, a small bed that was cleaned every three days, a lectern and bookshelves, a jukebox in another corner, a table, a dresser with multiple versions of the same red and white shirt along with some jeans, it looked like a small house, the cell was actually pretty big but Tommy still hated it. No matter how nice it was, it was a cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George convinced him to drink a bowl of soup and eat just a little bit of steak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go, here I even snuck this in for you.” George pulled out a healing potion and handed it to Tommy, who gazed at the colors as they moved around calmly. George waited patiently while he analyzed it and then drank it. Suddenly he was engulfed in a hug from the boy that embodied the color red. He sobbed and George was able to take an easy breath, progress even in this hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was waiting for them when they arrived, they began to apologize for being late as Fundy sprinted off to go hunting but the raveonette shook his head and gave them a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have left until you all arrived anyways, no matter what Dream says.” He seemed angrier as the name Dream tumbled off his lips. “I hate what he’s doing, but he deserves to see you all. It's a good walk so I hope you all have cleared your schedules.” Sapnap tried to ease the tension and eventually Tubbo joined in on his laughter, reminding them all of the old days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was asleep when they arrived, red blanket pulled tight to his chin. Dream invited them into a small sitting area while they waited for him to wake up. It was tense to say the least, many glares falling on Dream and his colorblind companion. Phil shifted in his seat, preparing to attack if anything were to go down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a muffled cry from Tommy’s cell, it sounded more like a call, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>liar’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. George winced where he sat, eyes finding the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was on their feet instantly, small hybrid things flicking with anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was gone, speeding down the hall, they heard a cell door creak open and the smack of a pillow hitting another someone. Tommy’s berating shouts filled the hall, so people had lied to him about them visiting before? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream ushered them into the hallway and up to what was obviously a made up cell, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they spotted him in the cell he looked bad but it had been cleaned before their arrival. Tommy was shaking his wrist in the air, a thin while band that was obviously more than what it seemed. George stared at it with an upset look and Dream cracked a smile under his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Phil’s voice was quiet, strained. His son froze, stumbling over the words he’d been throwing at George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-ad.?” he turned to face them, tears still falling from his eyes which were filled with hurt. He wasn’t mad, well he was, but he was hurt, he obviously trusted George when he told him they were coming and was heartbroken when he awoke alone. The door was still open, Phil glanced at it before striding in and pulling the blonde boy into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, it's alright Toms,” He hushed him, weaving his hands through his son's hair and holding him close. Dream made a mental note on how much Tommy calmed with the touch.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tommy folded farther into the hug, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-ad…” Tommy’s grip was weak and his voice was weaker, he had strained his voice just to scream at George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur and Techno shoved their ways past everyone else and joined the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy…my boy, I’m so sorry this is happening to you, I can’t imagine- I just-” Phil cried, holding his son and refusing to let go.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They were all quiet as they hugged each other, and suddenly Phil was impossibly closer to Tommy. His voice was so quiet, the only reason Tommy could make out the words is because Phil was speaking directly into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are getting you out today. I’m carrying a knife in my robe and everyone else is carrying small weapons. We will protect you, I swear Tommy...hold my robe if you understand.” Tommy’s hand tightened around Phil’s pale green robes, the color causing Tommy to flinch back slightly. The three others Phil was referring to, hovered around them and listening to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wil, Techno, Tubbo, GO!” In a moment's notice Tommy was behind Phil, who was holding a knife in his rough hands. The others were suddenly on defensive, standing in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two rules, I give you all two rules.” Dream was holding a small device in his hand, thumb sat loosely over a button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kidnapped my son.” Phil’s eyes were dark, arms spread out in front of Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You directly disobeyed my ONLY RULES!” Dream lifted his mask, balancing it on his head. His thumb pressed down onto the button and for a few moments nothing happened but suddenly Tommy was screaming and clutching his wrist. He fell onto his knees, scratching violently at the bracelet and trying to remove it. “Stop that Tommy.” Dream’s voice was cold as he pulled his hand off the button and the shocks stopped coming through. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tommy! Tommy are you alright?” Phil was in front of him, wings spread wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy! Get over here!” Dream pointed beside him, clutching the remote in his other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze, faltering. Immediately, Phil was standing again. “You are not taking him again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others shouted profanities, or in Techno’s case, silently glared at Dream with an iron dagger in hand. Dream’s chuckle echoed through the tense air, quickly being overtaken by Tommy’s sudden scream. Tommy scampered to his feet and sprinted to Dream’s side, who immediately removed his hand from the button once Tommy was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Dream cooed, smile growing ever wider. Tommy flinched back at the soft tone, scratching at his wrist as it ran a deep red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy-” Phil was hurt, at the speed Tommy ran and how loud he had shouted that controlled shock hurt a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I warned you all,” He tucked the remote into his hoodie pocket and laughed. “Now get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No chance. You can’t just-!” Wilbur started forward but this time Tommy was the one to stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>an iron clad hand landed on his shoulder as Wilbur moved, causing Tommy to instantly react in the only way he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wil don’t-” an iron clad hand landed on his shoulder as Wilbur moved, causing Tommy to instantly react in the only way he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get. Out.” The unmasked man smiled still, though it was clearly strained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-But..Tommy-!” Tubbo hadn’t even gotten the chance to hug him, eyes watering. Tommy focused on the floor. They were pushed out as Tommy kept standing there, hands lingering at his side as tears fell to the ground in waves. He recognized what was coming and remembered exactly what the message had said. He was going to receive all of the punishments. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5 Punishments.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He tensed at the thought, what could possibly be in store for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally arrived at the remains of L’manberg, everyone unraveled. Techno instantly lost his temper, gripping the dagger and storming over to Sapnap, who raised his arms and claimed he had no idea Dream even gave Tommy the shocking band. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap do you- do you believe in Dream?” Tubbo finally spoke up, eyes ablaze with an enraged energy </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No- I mean- i- I did! I really did- he's my best friend- but, after today? I just- Tommy, god I helped him kidnap that kid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap threw his armor to the ground, sword clanking to the metal with a loud shrieking sound. “God! I'm the one that killed Eret- shit he- Dream was never like this before i don't- I don't know what happened!” Sapnap backed away from them, throwing all of his things to the side. “Why didn't I notice earlier?! I could have prevented this whole thing! I'm such a fucking weakling!” Sapnap began to cry, slumping against a tree. Surprisingly enough it was Tubbo who approached him, resting a gentle hand on falling onto the sobbing man’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sapnap! Calm down alright, this is nobody’s fault except Dream’s. We can- we can get him back, yeah? We just need to plan farther ahead! C’mon. You can come stay with us for a bit. Fuck Dream, you can’t help him anymore Sapnap he- the war changed him too much.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap nodded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Dream is gone for good, I’m going to help you get him out but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts mate, we would love it if you help out..” Nobody had seen Phil approach, but he was so tired and the poor man was barely standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade glared, crossing his arms, nobody could really tell if he was mad or thinking. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy tensed in his cell as he heard Dream’s footsteps approaching once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>H e l p .</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did yall enjoy the visit?<br/>If you want I can entertain the idea of Dream's newest tool.</p><p>redstone will make this story FAR better :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. gentle memories are a savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy remembers a time where things were better,</p>
<p>look its angst hidden by fluff :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Key loves you! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy tried to plead with Dream at first, begging him not to hurt him. He claimed he had no idea they were going to do that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span>That didn’t work.</span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy tried to convince Dream next, offering up everything he could think of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span>No luck.</span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dream trapped him in a corner, tying his hands together and dragging him to his feet. “Tommy,” he cooed, a smile forming on his disgusting face. Tommy felt sick, blue eyes searching for any sympathy on the man’s looming face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strike>N O T H I N G 
</strike>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright then,” Dream produced a potion and Tommy instantly recognized it. Tubbo’s worst potion, he remembered the last time he’d seen it, before his life spiraled out of his control. <br/>“Dream-” He tried to move back, still bound tightly, Dream crouched next to him, forcing the potion up to his mouth and once again covering his nose.<br/>Tommy didn’t take long to just give in and drink it. Once again his body gave out, he blinked and coughed. It was far worse this time, he threw up and shuddered heavily. He moved sluggishly, throwing up once again.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Dream led him to a very small room. Tommy could barely fit inside, but suddenly his captor was also tying a blindfold around his eyes and a rope around his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Dream-?” Tommy tried to wiggle away as a pair of headphones slid over his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard two blocks slide into place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was cramped, it was too small.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Help me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream please!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Count your breaths, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>4</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>5</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>6</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>7</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>8</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>10</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>11</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>14</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strike>
      <span>...14?</span>
    </strike>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No- he’d missed a number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What number was he on now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“DREAM! LET ME OUT! PLEASE DREAM!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy! Tommy,” He blinked his eyes open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he was in his home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil stood in front of him, stressing over an arrow wound as he screamed and cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurts dad, help me!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know- I know Toms, here, count with me, yeah? One,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-One..” Tommy copied him, hiccuping and crying as his father rubbed the disinfectant over the wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Two,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, you are doing good Toms. Okay, three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Three,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-Five!” Tommy finally stopped crying, looking down as his dad as he finally wrapped a bandage over the wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect job Toms,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did- did good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did.” Techno was behind him, he hadn’t even heard the piglin hybrid approach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tech!” Tommy smiled brightly, “Did you find anything?” His eyes were wide, he loved seeing the treasures his eldest brother came back with after expeditions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, and I even got a gift for you.” Tommy stood up, bouncing with a bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For me?!” Technoblade nodded and pulled a small bag from his bag, passing it to his brother. Inside were a bunch of crystals that Techno had found while exploring an abandoned city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Tech!” His eyes were wide as he gazed at them, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ah Tommy, I'm not done.” His brother then produced a disc. His smile impossible widened. “Can we listen to it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, go get your mini jukebox and bring it down here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Tech!” Because his leg was injured Tommy took off on his wings, sending Phil into shouts about flying in the house. Wilbur walked in, narrowly dodging a wing to the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bear food,” He held up a basket full of pastries and raw meats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tommy came flying back down he landed on the couch, careful not to disturb his wound too much, and then he was standing and rushing to the kitchen once more. He set the bot on the counter and waited rather impatient while Techno set it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur lifted him up and the family stood together in the kitchen as the gentle melody of blocks flooded the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the song finally ended everyone resumed their daily tasks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy crossed the street to join the other kids in the area that were having a little party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno cleaned his tools and sharpened his sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil and Wilbur began to make dinner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house was in peace, Tommy smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strike>
      <span>“What are you smiling about Tommy?”</span>
    </strike>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>m o r e<br/>t o r t u r e<br/>a w a i t s<br/>h i m</p>
<p>bUt RANBOO ARRRIVES SOOooN sOOoooOo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. the grip of death is cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three down.</p><p> </p><p>Two to go.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact!<br/>I stole someone else's idea and use a color wheel to pick the pronouns I use for Eret in each chapter! <br/>Enjoy she/her! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you smiling about Tommy?” Dream’s voice dragged him from the peaceful memory. The headphones and blindfold were gone, along with the smile that instantly faded from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His throat hurt, he had strained it so much today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screaming at George</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pleading for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How unsurprising, even that brought him pain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing Dream,” He winced as he was sharply pulled from the room, tumbling to the ground with a shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four,” Dream chuckled and lifted him up, removing his shoes and setting him on the floor of a room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So fucking cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivered, reaching for his wings to block out the cold. They may be broken, but they were filled with the warmth of feathers. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream made a tsk from behind him, grabbing him and dragging him back over. He produced a rope, wrapping it tightly around the red feathers.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“W-wait Dream-” Tommy shivered, “Don’ go- wait-” Tommy blinked slowly, throwing up again from the potion.The suffering blonde forced his eyes open, recognizing the gentle gray of a room made entirely of iron blocks. He tried to reach for Dream, crying out as he slammed onto the freezing floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later?</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Two hours?</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t know, all he knew was that he could feel Dream lifting him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D..Dream..?” His eyes were dull, deep circles sitting under his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, you’re alright Tommy, just three more.” Tommy whimpered, he didn’t even know if he could handle three more of these punishments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stood down the hall, eyes burning in anger as he witnessed this encounter. He wanted to help Tommy, wanted to help him so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream carried Tommy to a room, once again setting him inside. This time though, he tied weights to Tommy’s appendages and then climbed out, closing the door behind him. There was a shift of pistons overhead and Tommy felt the water pour over him. The room quickly filled with water and he tried to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his mouth closed, forcing his eyes open. He tried to pull up, the weakness combined with the weights restricted him. He couldn't get free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was finally bored of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream started laughing, just standing over him and watching him drown. Tommy felt the water relent, coughing as he struggled to breathe. He cried, throwing up water. Dream joined him soon enough, lifting him up and offering him some  berries. Tommy reached for them, only for Dream to pop them in his mouth. He whimpered, drawing his hand back as his stomach growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream kept walking, never spotting the shining crystal that shot out of the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret shot over the world, her crystal fluttering around as she sped. She thanked Notch that she could fly in..whatever this ghostly form was and that rain had not fallen on her race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally caught up to the group, landing in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello boys, I’ll bet you missed me.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ghost eret gives me wIngS (but it doesnt fix Tommy's broken ones)</p><p>BAHAHAHHHHAHHAHAHaA</p><p>Im so funnny :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. counter the cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy's finally done with the punishments :D </p><p>Eret finally reveals himself to everyone.</p><p>Phil finally snaps at Wilbur (rightfully so).</p><p>and my ghost rules are finally revealed slightly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, <br/>This is my way of saying fuck you to Wilburs Ghost rules</p><p>Since it came before, I write my own rules. Hah.</p><p>Ill explain them sooon :DDD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello boys, I’ll bet you missed me.” Eret chuckled, hand reflexively resting over the glowing crystal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eret?!” Wilbur stared at him, eyes wide. “You- you’re alive?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Eret watched as Wilbur sagged, he had obviously been seriously hoping that he could have hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Then are you- how are you...here..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you not- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> see me floating right?” Eret chuckled, releasing the crystal as it drifted its way back down to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy! You just came from the direction of- of Tommy’s prison! Is he okay?!” Phil was standing again, immediately in the ghost’s face. Eret paused, he expected this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil...I think you should sit down..” He drifted into a sitting position himself, it was odd to them all, they were all still grieving but here he was, in all his kingly glory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! He’s not okay, is he? My son! I caused that- I- I was so confident! I know I could easily hold Dream off- hell Techno could! He can- He can’t just keep using the fact that I want him to be safe against me.” Phil was ranting, going into the tangents that Tommy did when he was too stressed or angry. “I couldn’t protect him when he stood beside me! How could I- Wilbur!” Phil turned suddenly, eyes angry and blazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was instantly snapped out of his thoughts, eyes finding the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You! You should have </span>
  <b>never </b>
  <span>dragged him into these wars! WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT WAS OKAY?!” Phil’s wings were wide, feathers bristled with the complete anger that he held over Dream, needing to get it out. Wilbur’s eyes were wide, focused on the ground. He felt like shit, complete and utter trash. Phil never yelled, especially not at his own sons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Philza, calm down.” Eret was in front of the angry father, “Getting this mad won’t help Tommy, or you for that matter.” He laid a pale hand on his shoulder, eyes full of that passion everyone had missed from before the wars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil took a careful breath, drawing it in and slowly he calmed, wings fluttering back down. Wilbur had long since walked away, muttering something about going to clean up. Techno was off with Tubbo, showing the boy how to properly sharpen a sword. Everyone knew that was Techno’s way of coping, he missed the way Tommy would smile brightly when he was praised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody else saw Techno cry, whether it be because he walked around in a boar mask or because he’s too stubborn to let his reputation alter even slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sat down on the bench with Eret, drawing his knees up to his chest and leaning on him like he used to do when he were little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eret...I miss Tommy,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>m too“I know you do Tubbo...I miss hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he- Is he gonna at least be okay…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eventually I’m sure,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for a while before Tubbo spoke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh- I linked my soul to the crystal,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why it glows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Tubbo, that’s exactly why it glows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poggers,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret chuckled and Tubbo snickered, progress. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s progress with Tommy on the other hand, was quickly being drowned out by Dream’s personal progress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For his fourth punishment Tommy locked in a room with a bunch of food and was shocked every time he tried to eat any of it. His stomach aches and he could barely stay conscious anymore. The smell of the wam food filled his senses but he preferred not to be shocked at a high volume. He was left there until the food ran cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret lifted the sleeping Tubbo off the bench and carried him all the way back to his small house. He laid the brunette in a bed and smiled, pulling the blanket up, and then he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For his fifth and final punishment, Dream had Tommy take off his shoes and unbound him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HOT!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy’s feet burned and he shifted his gaze down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>
      <em>M a g m a B l o c k s ?</em>
    </strong>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a shocked breath, burns quickly shading his skin. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dream? Dream don’t! Don’t leave me in here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It burned, but Dream was already gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, still crying but trying to keep the pain at his feel alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while he stopped yelling and soon enough he started to fall, swaying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something cold caught him, his eyes shooting open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met with a pair of pale blue eyes, black sunglasses set on a mass of curly hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eret?” He was back on the ground, his voice weak and barely audible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hallucinating aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Tommy, I’m a ghost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you are kinda cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Eret smiled, a soft chuckle making his way out as he pressed a cold see-through hand to the bottom of Tommy’s foot. There was an instantly cooling feeling and Tommy sagged into Eret’s arms further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you ‘ret…” Tommy was delirious anyways, barely managing to respond to the cottage core ghost holding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too Tommy.” His head flicked up as he heard Dream coming down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go Tommy, I'll see you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’kay..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret set Tommy back down, wincing at the shout of pain from the blonde before drifting back out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tommy,” Dream smiled, lifting Tommy up from off the floor. “Let’s get you back to your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy whimpered, fading in and out of consciousness as Dream carried him back to the decorated cell.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uwuuuuu</p><p>i just wanna say thank you to the people who came up with most of the torture ideas- cause I sure as hell didn't. <br/>Ya'lll made it so this chapter isnt weeks behind being posted XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. in the eyes of a broken soul everyone is good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo's arrival and Tommy got s i c k </p><p> </p><p>(surprise surprise)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>someone called this story misery porn and I just-<br/>XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dream, you’ve lost your mind!” George slammed his hand onto the table, Dream didn’t flinch of course, but it pushed a button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t George. You are being overdramatic,” Dream waved him off, he was leaned over a table, working on a new redstone contraption. He’d been working on it intently ever since the message from Sapnap came through. The message announcing his departure from the SMP.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, he’s a fucking kid! Sapnap even left! You’ve gone too far!” George grabbed his sword, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a nuisance, all I’m doing is getting everyone back together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s broken! You broke him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you are planning on leaving, but let me tell you now...I will not be cooking for him,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George froze, eyes full of anger and betrayal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a fucking psychopath!” George moved backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look George, Tommy just finished his punishments. I’m sure he’s hungry and needs medical attention, I’d hate to give him another punishment instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s the problem! You just demonstrated it to me!” He grabbed his sword, clout coggles falling onto his face as he moved too fast.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“George! Forget it! Neither of you are leaving me Sapnap’s lucky I haven’t killed him yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HE’S OUR FRIEND!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHO LEFT US!” Dream turned quickly, hand slicing through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George turned and stormed out, speeding off to Tommy’s cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream just shook his head and returned his focus to the task at hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was fast asleep when George walked in with food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George tried to quietly approach and help him with his wounds but his eyes shot open and suddenly he was leaning against the wall, head turned to the side and eyes shut tight. George sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. Tommy curled farther into himself, expecting to be hit. George moved carefully and slowly, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy? Are you hungry…?” George passed him the plate, drawing his knees up to his chest and sitting there with Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, I-I’m scared…” Tommy was quiet, barely audible from all the screaming and shouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Tommy, I’m so sorry.” George felt Tommy move against him, felt his slightly feverish head press onto his shoulder. He heard the boys harsh breaths and felt him shift as he quietly bit into the food he was given. Since when was TommyInnit this quiet?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>Since you helped Dream kidnap him.</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna go back Gogy,” That peaked his interest, Tommy was clearly delirious. George pressed a hand to Tommy’s forehead, and of course he was right. Tommy was running a rather high fever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George glanced at the door leading to the bathroom and stood up, gently settling Tommy onto a pillow. He pushed open the cell door and clicked it closed. He slipped into the bathroom, drawing a lukewarm bath and moving some towels around. He walked back into the room, grabbing a set of clothes from the dresser before walking back out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, eyes falling on Dream behind him, he jumped slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck do you want?” George was cold, clothes tucked tightly in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing George?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a fever, I’m taking care of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left the door wide open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s asleep and can barely walk anyways,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Dream turned and quickly walked out, leaving George to glower at his leaving form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was out quickly, setting the stuff in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back down on the bed, Tommy woke up but when he realized it was just George he went back to sleep, hugging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later Tommy woke up again, George was just sitting there calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling any better?” Tommy nodded lightly, “C’mon, up you go Tommy.” George swept Tommy up, feeling bad when he saw Tommy flinch lightly at the sudden movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shower, or rather a bath, I’m gonna bandage up your uhm...injuries.. Afterwards, just get my attention when you are done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mkay…” George set Tommy down in the bathroom, nodding and disappearing out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could start, Dream walked in. At first he thought he was in trouble but Dream removed the bracelet from his arm, muttering about not wanting him to get electrocuted. Tommy sighed and got ready to take a bath, wincing when he saw the honest damage he’d undertaken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sighed as he finally got Techno to rest, stealing his cloak, crown, and sword before disappearing out of the room. He broke into Wilbur’s next, taking the president’s trenchcoat and beanie. Directly after he walked into Sapnap’s new room, grabbing his bandanna, he spotted Fundy’s room down the hall, deciding to fix up the trans flag on his uniform. Finally he walked into Phil’s room, removing his hat and robe from their places near him before sprinting back out. He walked through the town, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” An extremely tall man gazed down at him. He looked up, the moment their eyes connected he saw utter rage fill the other boy’s heterochromia eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hi!” Tubbo squeaked in surprise, jumping back at the sudden anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m new to the area, where are we?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“This is L’man- this is the Dream SMP.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a hand? I would like to know more about the area,”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah uh- that’d be great,” As the hours passed Tubbo explained everything to Ranboo, including Tommy’s capture and the recent developments with Eret. The half and half boy listened, scribbling important bits down in a little notebook.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D<br/>R A N B O O O O<br/>POGGGG!</p><p>Oh! Memory 'Angst' arrives in the next chapter for a second time (you are welcome for the forwarning.</p><p>also, ignore the typos<br/>its two am and key is ready to pass out, but she wanted to get the next chapter out!<br/>Also, go check out her other stuff :D <br/>-Ali</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. if every scar were physical why would we care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pooooog,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy finished bathing, grabbing the towel and clothes and getting dressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George knocked on the door once he finished, asking if he was done yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <strike>Perfect timing big man.</strike>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Tommy sat at the base of the tub, watching the water drain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George walked in, helping him up and carefully maneuvering him back to the cell, leaning him onto the bed with patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” George rolled up his pants, grabbing a set of bandages and wincing slightly at the burn marks. “I can’t give you any healing potions, I’m sorry… but I can help you become less sick.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let me die,” Tommy was quiet, head down as George wrapped the bandages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze, “No chance,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I could hear him, you are stuck here because of me. Everyone is trapped because of me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tommy, you have to understand, nobody holds you accountable for all of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn't matter.. He’s just using me,” Tommy cried, hugging George tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy I need to look at your wounds,” He pushed him back slightly, “I know you are upset but you are covered in burns and your arms are covered in shock scars.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” He nodded, George’s concern growing deeper when there was no defensive tone or anger. Holy shit, Dream had fucking destroyed this poor kid. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Once he was done, George brandished a muffin, “Sapnap brought me a batch of these late last night, he told me that they were from Tubbo and that if I didnt get at least one to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo…” Tommy didn’t reach for the muffin, just stared at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, eat it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna pull it away..?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, here,” George slipped it into his hands, standing up. “Eat that and then get some rest, I’ll see you in the morning Tommy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay..” Tommy bit into it, eyes watering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then George was gone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tommy, you get Tubbo’s cooking? Man- I wish I could taste.” He glanced to his side, startled. Eret had somehow appeared beside him, crystal growing extremely bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eret!’ Tommy dropped the muffin and dove into his arms, burying his head in the strawberry puff shirt he was wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Toms,” Eret ruffled his hair, wincing when he spotted all of the bandages the boy was covered in. “Are you alright..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, I’m always a-alright big man,” Eret shook his head with a sigh, “You are so full of it Tommy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could always tell..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here Tommy, I’ll be here for you until you don’t need me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise Toms,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mkay….” Tommy fell asleep on him, head resting peacefully in his lap as he gently combed his finger’s through the boy’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill Dream,” Eret glowered, crystal shining.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the next chapter is gonna be the explinations for eret! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. eret's rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ereeeeeet the ghost boi</p><p>these are the rules he has, because YES, they are very different from Wilbur's</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keep in mind that Eret isn't technically a ghost, he's <strong>technically </strong>a spirit who is attached to a shiny red crystal he got for his birthday. <br/>SOOOOO theres my excuse.</p><p> </p><p>1) Eret remembers everything, </p><p>2) Rain still fuckin burns</p><p>3) The crystal is his lifeline, when something happens to it it damages his soul.</p><p>4) Eret is physical! That means people can feel his hugs, but he is still very cold to the touch</p><p>5) Eret cant taste or smell (hes got covid)</p><p>6) By charging his energy he can travel through walls, which is how he gets to Tommy</p><p>7) He can F L Y </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fun Key things :D</p><p> </p><p>1) Key had realized that she sucks at writing and that you are all crazy, but shes still goimg to keep writing this,</p><p>2) Key is not her real name, but she likes internet personass soooooo</p><p>3) If you know who key is, no the fuck you dont</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyyyyy :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. memories of a villain shouldn't fill me with hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>heheh :D</p><p>ranboo gets introduced to everybody<br/>eret goes to Tommy at night<br/>dream fucking murdered beckerson</p><p> </p><p>hehe, tommy gets no proper comfort pog XD</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiiii! sorry for the slow down in updates, Key keeps putting off her schoolwork to write these and its starting to show ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo got everyone to meet up the next day and introduced Ranboo, also returning everyone’s things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil looked at Ranboo and nodded, a small smile fading onto his face. He sat down, pressing his head into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, you are getting better at sharpening swords properly.” Techno looked at his sword, raising his head slightly and looking at Tubbo with thin eyes. Tubbo lit up, eyes sparkling at the praise. Phil sighed again, shaking his head at Techno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo stood around while Eret floated around him and asked him fun little questions, according to Technoblade the ghost had snuck out the night before. However, nobody other than Phil and Techno himself wanted to know the details.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy woke up alone, forcing himself onto his feet and stumbling over to the iron door. He pressed himself against it, the cooling feeling drawing a sigh from his lips. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He nodded back off to sleep, pressed up against the cold door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later George walked in, or rather he tried to walk in, but Tommy was blocking the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, watch out,” George exhaled heavily and pushed into the room, waking Tommy up in the process. He skittered back, breathing heavily from the sudden wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s eyes went wide when he saw Tommy, he was already cold but- Tommy was sweating… a lot. “Tommy are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hot,” Tommy whined, raising his hand to his sweat slicked head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you on the floor Tommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The iron door was colder than the bed,” He blinked slowly, glancing around. “Why’re you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see if I was right, and of course I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss Eret, he was cold.” Tommy sighed and laid down on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy at least move to the bed!” George drew out a long sigh, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bed is hot Gogy, I like the floor. I’m a floor boiii” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are sick,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am not,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his temple and lifted Tommy up, carrying him over to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George!” Tommy tensed in his arms, a whimper escaping his throat as Dream’s voice flooded the area. The joking demeanor that he had been giving off was completely gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” George called back, wishing he could whisk Tommy away right there and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to go take something to Sapnap,” Dream hissed out from down the hall and Tommy seemed to cling tighter to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not right now, I’m busy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Now! He’s a traitor! Take him this damn thing.” George sighed and set Tommy down, feeling bad as he gazed down at the blonde’s shivering form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream what the fuck?! Is that Beckerson?!”  George’s voice echoed around the cell,Tommy folded further into himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Now take it to that fucking traitor.” there was the sudden sound of a bucket clanging and then rushed footsteps. The loud thump of the building’s front door closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tommy,” His head shot up, eyes meeting the deep green ones that gazed back at him from behind a pair of bars. Tomm let his head drop again, relaxing his position with a pitiful whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the door was open and Dream swept over to him, crouching down in front of him and taking the boy’s face in his hands. “You must be so sick, puppy.” The words seeped off his tongue, full of an unknown tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like a puppy to you?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you  sure were one when you were little, always following people around and praising them for the tiniest things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” He felt Dream slide into the bed next to him, arms open for a hug. Tommy watched him carefully, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a hug Tommy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and then Tommy hated himself, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he hated himself for diving into Dream’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he hated himself for folding farther into the soft fingers that weaved themselves through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he hated himself for allowing himself to fall asleep in the man’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he hated himself for going back to a time when everything was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Tommy check this out!” Dream waved him over, sliding the porcelain mask up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?” Tommy sprinted up next to him, head poking over his shoulder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's a sword, Techno showed me how to craft one.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That's so cool!” Tommy physically brightened, eyes wide.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here, let me teach you how to craft one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure, c'mon. Sit down,” Tommy quickly sat down, watching him with carefully observant eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy are you okay?” Dream sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had a nightmare…” Tommy muttered, kicking the ground lightly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bahh….alright kiddo, get up here.” Dream sighed over dramatically and moved over to make space for the younger boy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George didn't know what he was expecting when he came back, but it wasn't this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't expecting to see Tommy curled up to Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't expecting to see Dream peacefully combing his finger’s through the boy's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream? What are you doing?” George watched him carefully, searching for the ulterior motive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was sad,” Dream gave him a smile, shadowed by a smug expression. He was proving a point. He could get just as close to Tommy as George could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s running a high fever, you could get sick if you are that close to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm…” Dream stood up, pushing Tommy off him carelessly. Tommy just curled into himself, the memories that flooded his mind before were quickly disappearing, he let out a strained and extremely quiet cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk.” George crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, walk and talk though, I have things to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George glowered but quickly walked out behind him, sparing a quick glance at Tommy to make sure he wasn’t hurt.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soooooooooooooo<br/>Dreams a dick and apparently half of you want him to die soon XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. why do we worry at all?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in the face of suffering, heroes prosper - unless they don't.</p><p>bad the doctor boi arrives :D</p><p>and i think im making it too obvious that Dream is putting a lot of work into his new redstone contraption *insert keys malicious grin here*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i think ive been going to easy on tommy lets just</p><p>*cranks the angst machine from 12 to 55*</p><p>Much better :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dream, you can’t keep him locked up like this forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not right!” George weaved his way in front of the quickly angering man. “You have no right to keep him here like this! He’s sick- he needs to go see a doctor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It can wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dream’s tone was cold, no room for argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then where would you be? No leverage. No friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Call Bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call Bad, or take care of it yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly Dream was gone, leaving George to irrationally punch a wall and drop the f-bomb a couple times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He calmed himself down and headed back to Tommy, who was quite obviously still running a high fever and probably had quite a few delusions up in that head of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss the old Dream, Gogy.” Tommy was barely loud enough for George to hear him, but hear him he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too Tommy. Me too.” George lifted up his communicator and called bad, asking him to pretty please come to the coords he had just messaged him. Saying that someone was sick, but unsurprisingly he never heard George utter his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did George not want Bad to know?</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Or did the whole server already know about his imprisonment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighed. Whatever it was, he doubted he really wanted to know the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What. The. Muffin.” Oh, he could recognize the demon’s voice even though it had been well…. He didn’t know how long it had been since he had seen the kind demon, he realized that he didn’t even know what day of the week it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad…” George was quiet, the sound of the door opening quickly filled Tommy’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Bad was angry, his words harsh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” George sounded hurt, a loud call of regret fading into his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Bad hissed and Tommy tensed up, finally opening his eyes to look at the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was the same as he was used to, but he had aged a bit. However, Bad never aged. He didn’t get taller or shorter, or look older, he just- stayed the same. That was a thought of comfort, some things don’t ever change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy-” Bad was at his side, eyes wide and voice quiet. “Skeppy told me to bring you a roll. Do you think you can eat?” Tommy forced himself up, he tried to look for anything on the demon’s face that wasn’t concerned. He found it, raw and pure anger hidden behind kind eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look angry, did I do something?” His voice was shakier than he would have liked, but he got the words out without throwing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not mad at you Tommy,” Bad gave him that gentle smile and pushed the roll into his hands. “The roll is infused with cinnamon, Eret recently reminded us all that you like cinnamon a lot.” The demon chuckled, eyes gentle and kind. Tommy carefully nibbled around the edge of the treat, eyes still trained on Bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Bad- Eret's been dead for months,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH! Yeah I guess you wouldn’t know, since you’ve been busy helping Dream keep a hostage.” Bad’s voice was full of anger and spite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. So it was the second.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy kept eating the roll contently, trying to block out the arguing of the men before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t want to bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Okay George.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad gave a sigh of contentment as Tommy finished eating. “Okay Tommy, I need to check your temperature and if you have any wounds I’d like to check those,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy muttered out an okay before completely straightening up in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad carefully took his temperature, “103.2...Tommy you aren’t doing good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit,” He sighed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad smiled despite the blatant cussing. “Language, are you hurt anywhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy thought for a second and pressed his hand to his foot, to the bandages that covered his deep burns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I take a look?” The blonde shook his head and Bad lifted his foot, carefully unwrapping the bandages. When he finally laid eyes on the horrifying burn scars, he let out a guttural growl, white eyes finding George in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M sorry Bad..” Tommy apologized, feeling like it was his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be sorry. None of this is your fault-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s hand flew to the bracelet that sat tight around his wrist, he let out a small scream, his throat too far broken down to produce much sound. He pulled in sharp breaths, jerking away from B</span>
  <span>ad and scooting away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Tommy! I dropped the remote!” Dream’s voice echoed into the cell and Tommy drew in on himself, a whine escaping his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad’s glare grew stronger at Tommy’s fear and the obvious pain he was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was </span>
    <span>not</span>
    <span> an accident.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Bad knew that all too well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully pulled Tommy’s foot back out, carefully pressing some magma cream on it before wrapping it once more, then moving on to his other wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, bring me a bucket of cold water.” His voice was dark, eyes thin. George quickly moved out of the room, “Here Tommy, I've got another roll.” Tommy smiled fearfully and took it, eating it quicker than the first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing in it, except a potion of regeneration, but Bad decided that wasn’t very important to Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here bud, lean back. I’ll put a cold rag over your head and you can take a nap, alright?” He placed his hand against Tommy’s chest and gently pushed him down, noting how the boy flinched at the touch. Tommy fell asleep quickly, still clutching his wrist and the bracelet that sat over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George came back in, clutching a rag and bucket. He set it down near Bad, who dipped the rag into the bucket, ringing it out and placing it over Tommy’s forehead. The boy’s muscles slightly untensed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to speak with Dream, now.” Bad hissed, quickly standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s busy though Bad…” George tried,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I wasn’t asking.” He was on his feet, whisking his way down the hall and opening Dream’s door without knocking. “Dream,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Bad, hello!” He turned away from his newest redstone contraption, deep green eyes meeting angry white ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, what the muffin has gotten into you?!” The demon shouted, barely managing to contain his anger. Demons were always rather angry, but Bad usually managed to stay happy and calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not one of those times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Dream smiled brightly, legs crossed and posture relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s suffering Dream! His ankles are covered in burns, his skin is covered in bruises and cuts that I don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know where they came from, and he flinches every time someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>moves</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Bad slammed his hand against the door, a hole splintering the spruce door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can be fixed,” Dream nodded carefully,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I just listed three things, the only way you can fix them is by </span>
  <em>
    <span>letting him go</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Bad slammed his foot down, tailing flying around dangerously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do that Bad, but I can get rid of the scars and bruises - I always do - and stop his flinching no problem.” Dream just kept smiling, despite the heavy implications that his words brought on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop making me </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> regret helping you get to this land!” Bad hit his hand on the table arms flying past Dream. Dream narrowed his eyes and stood up swiftly, moving around the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George stood in his way at the door, “Dream wait- he’s sick he can’t handle your-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George move or it’s going to be a hell of a lot worse.” George quickly ducked out of the way, head down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shot awake to a hand anking him out of bed with his arms. He cried out, falling to the floor. The pain in his feet was agonizing, his throat burned from exertion and bile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his head, confused as hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met with a cold stare from Dream,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh..what did I do-..?” Tommy was exhausted, he could barely stay awake. He felt Dream’s hand slide onto his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing Tommy, you just need a lesson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-...wait p-please…” The hand became harsh, now a grip tight and forcing his head up. Dream produced another of ‘Tubbo’s Terrifying Potions’ and Tommy tried to move back, he really did. He tried to flex his wings, but they hadn’t even begun to heal properly despite months having past since they were originally broken. Dream tipped the potion down his throat, growing angrier when he tried to spit it out. Tommy whined as the potion instantly took effect. He fell against the ground, feeling his health slip even farther from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Bad sprinted over to him, Tommy turned to the side and threw up the only things he’d eaten that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you learned your lesson?” Dream dangled a bottle of milk over their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy couldn’t speak, he was clutching his stomach tightly, so he nodded the best he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad met eyes with Dream, nodding as the boy next to him retched again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a good boy Tommy, lets get you cleaned up. George, escort Bad out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Dream he’s still-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad’s hung his head, feeling George’s hand press against his lower back. He couldn’t even look at Tommy, just heard him gag slightly on the milk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>L’manberg.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad new exactly how he could help Tommy, but first, he’d need the help of the members of a fallen country.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heheheheheeheh..</p><p>i promise tommy and tubbo will see each other again soon.<br/>nothing more. nothing less.</p><p>&gt;;p</p><p> </p><p>also, 1.5k words in this chapter - poggg :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. an good magician never spills his secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>f r e e d o m</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haiiiii</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy barely took in George’s fading footsteps as he left, so at least Tommy knew it was morning, he could barely see a foot in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could faintly hear Dream’s patronizing tone from the night before, agonizing pain course through his body even after he drank the milk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted one of Skeppy’s rolls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur and Techno wanted to see their brother again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo wanted to see his best friend again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil wanted to be able to have a chance to become a better father to his youngest son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret wanted to make sure he fixed his mistakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone wanted to get him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Dream, well, Dream wanted power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gogy!” Tommy smiled when he walked in the room, swaying slightly. Yeah, he was delirious again. George sighed, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to get some sleep Tom,” Tommy just shrugged, wincing at the pain in his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmkayyy Goggyyy.” Tommy slurred his words, blinking heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George!” Once more, Dream’s voice ran through the halls and Tommy froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy…” George muttered, reaching out a hand to him. Tommy sighed and smiled, shaking off the fear,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya Gogy,” Tommy waved and laid back down, George walked out and he heard Dream say something about the two of them needing to leave  for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them leaving?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the whole day?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>P e r f e c t .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sat up completely, shaking off the drowsiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the front door close completely and quickly got out of bed. He grabbed the heavist the heaviest thing he could find, which happened to be the chair that was pulled close to the room’s table. He slammed it against the lock, jumping at the loud noise. He smiled, ever since Bad gave him those rolls he was at tip top shape, able to stand and flex his wings. He had to try a lot harder to not open them than he wished the night before in order to plan. He grabbed a couple changes of clothes and made a bag out of the sheets, then quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a good amount of food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took in a quick breath and walked into Dream’s office, eyes instantly finding a pair of bolt cutters. He would get in a new world of trouble if he was caught after this, so he couldn’t be caught. He grabbed the bolt cutters and slammed them over the redstone bracelet, watching as it slammed to the floor. Tommy watched the bolt cutters slam to the floor, jumping slightly at the loud noise. He looked around one more time, grabbing a blanket before dashing out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream and George made their way back hours later, Dream’s eyes filling with rage when he realized that his prisoner was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George?!” Sapnap caught him, eyes quickly flashing to the sharp red hand print that stuck out on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy he- he got out Sapnap! He ran away!” George smiled and cried, unable to tell what his emotions were anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is he?!” Phil was on George and Sapnap in seconds, wings wide and eyes unmistakably wider. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He- he- I don’t know- I’m supposed to be looking for him-” George was scared of Phil, the love of the father was terrifying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's alright. Sapnap, get him to Bad while the rest of us go looking- if we don’t find him before Dream I don’t know what Ill do with myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually everyone trecked out, only Tubbo and Ranboo staying inside the SMP, after some insistence that someone be there in case Tommy showed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy hit the ground, a sharp hiss escaping from his mouth. He wasn’t strong enough to fly yet but- he could run better than he had been able to in weeks. After running and being lost for an entire day, he scaled a tree, tucking everything he had with him beside him and pulling the blanket tight. Soon enough, he drifted off into a silent and dreamless slumber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy!” He shot up, eyes wide. The sun was blazing, he’d slept longer than he meant to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...Sapnap…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy watched as Sapnap walked into the area on horseback, shouting his name frantically.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“S-...ap..?” Red eyes snapped up to him, instantly filling with tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy!” The bandanna-wearing man climbed off his horse as Tommy climbed down and stumbled into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m scared Sapnap- I don’ wanna go back..” He mumbled, speaking fast as he cried into Sapnap’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re safe Tommy, I’m here for you. Breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy drew in a sharp uneasy breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got it- C’mon- everyone’s looking for you.” Sapnap pulled out his communicator, quickly typing out that he found a certain blonde boy. Before saddling up with said blonde and speeding back in the direction of the fallen country.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy!” He felt arms restrict him as he tumbled to the ground, deep brown curls pressed into his chin. And he felt loved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu-tubbo..?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy- I missed you- I love you! God- I’m probably being so clingy but-” Tubbo kept rattling on about being clingy until Tommy stopped him, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Tubbo.” The corresponding ‘aww’s’ from the people around him brought him back, reminding him that he was an escaped prisoner and that Dream wanted him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved backwards, pushing Tubbo behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back off!” His voice came out frail, weak, and overall terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mostly everyone took a step back, except Phil who crouched down. Too close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy moved back farther, only taking in the green that he wore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The robe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bucket hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I don’t- I don’- I- can’t-” Tommy rose his arms in front of him, pushing Tubbo back until they hit a wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy!” His gaze averted from the green finally, eyes landing on George’s approaching figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clout goggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue sweater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything Tommy had grown used to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When George got close enough Tommy slumped into his arms, a tight hug wrapping around the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was the day that everything green inside the vicinity disappeared, even Phil’s bucket hat.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>look-</p><p>rocky start but<br/>yknow, you get Semi-Comfort before Dream breaks Tommy's hands.</p><p>i mean what? huh-?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. a cage that helps is still a cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hehe- </p><p> </p><p>pogggggggg</p><p>the side affects of what Tommy has gone through-<br/>and my tiny little reminder that he is still in trouble</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&lt;3</p><p>and if you see any grammar mistakes,</p><p>no you dont,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tommy!” There were hands on his shoulder, bright blue eyes staring into his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-dad..?” Tommy stuttered, hands drawn up to his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toms,” His father cried, diving towards him and pinning him in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad- I’m scared….” Tommy was quiet, but his father heard him nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Toms, I won’t let you get hurt again.” Phil smiled slightly, just glad to have his youngest back without a time limit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>
      <span>If only he could keep that promise.</span>
    </strike>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tommy was always a problem child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was always a child who wanted to be free.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy was a child, who had been caged for months and now wanted nothing more than to soar through the skies with his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil had to keep him safe, even if that meant keeping him close at all times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When people wouldn’t let him free, he became angry and vulgar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screaming and shouting his lungs out until the bubble popped and he became a sobbing, pleading mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody wanted to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody knew that there was no other option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two weeks finally passed, a slowly recovering Tommy sat on the prime path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Tubbo!” Tommy waved his arms, wings spread wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hadn’t felt so free in months.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tommy,” Tubbo caught up with him, partially out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Ranboo?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s on his way, said he was going to try and teleport here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poggers,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s been picking up all my things and moving them a lot though, so there’s always that- but he and I went out to the Nether yesterday and he made friends with a piglin.” Tubbo sighed dramatically, waving a hand over his face in mock exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna go out,” Tommy’s demeanor suddenly changed, his wings slumped and his body literally faded inwards. Tubbo got that worried look in his eyes, spotting Ranboo nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tommy, look it’s Ranboo.” Tubbo waved the half-and-half boy over, trying to stop Tommy. That seemed like it was the wrong move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care who’s here! I want to be free- but I’m still trapped!” Tommy shreiked, tears sliding down his cheeks. Wilbur was on him suddenl, hugging him tightly and whispering apologies to him. Tommy just cried, he was tired- </span>
  <em>
    <span>so tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Toms, we want you to be free I swear- we’re just scared Tommy. You have to understand we can’t- we can’t lose you again, you- fuckin gremlin child,” Wilbur was quiet, ears slid down against his head as he clutched his crying, broken brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the very next day, Tommy’s irrational thinking and impulsive nature, dug his hole far deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shot out early in the morning, taking off. He felt the wind flood his wings and broke into a smile. He flew across the map, exhilerated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came to an end far too quickly, pain shooting into his side. He cried out, trying to manuvere himself towards where everyone else was before he fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Dream’s voice filled his senses,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nonono.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nonononono!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ender, please no,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anybody but him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Notch!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nonononononononononononononononononononononono-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Something caught him before he hit the ground and he instantly began to lose his shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me! Get off! Don’t touch me! Please don’t-” His eyes fluttered open and he was met with two black dots.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“NO!” Tommy threw his body around. “Dream! I’m not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop moving Tommy.” He froze, the progress he had made disappearing under the gaze of the psychopath before him. “Good boy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, lemme go- lemme- go-” Tommy cried, fear sending his body into shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Dream shouted, tone colder than ice. Tommy flinched, a whine escaping him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He just wanted to get out for </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>one day</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Why had that become too much to ask for?</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He begged that Notch would help him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Swore on the lava rivers of the Nether that he would just go back and listen to his dad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“TOMMY!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did i say tiny reminder?<br/>i meant to say drilling it into your head that he is 100% f u c k e d</p><p>XD</p><p>all the love, <br/>              Key! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. soon may the wellerman come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>heheheheheh......</p><p>llong pog, i also have recently become obsessed with 'Wellerman' and its now in my story :D</p><p> </p><p>POGGGG</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>! I UHHHHHH- JUST WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR THIS !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“TOMMY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream turned, holding the shaking boy tightly. His fathers voice echoed out around them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?!” Wilbur was close.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur would be so upset with him for getting caught</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it would be all his fault.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If he hadn't been so stubborn this never would have happened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wil! Dad!” Tommy cried, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Shut </b>
  <b>
    <em>up</em>
  </b>
  <b> Tommy.</b>
  <span>” He growled out and Tommy couldn’t do it anymore. He flipped around, struggling against Dream’s hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Wilbur and Techno burst through the treeline, Phil floating far overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream,” Wilbur grabbed his sword from it’s holster, and Techno stepped into a new stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go!” Tommy forced himself up, slapping Dream in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze as he fell to the ground, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy,” Dream’s voice rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Warning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Warning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Say sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Warning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s warning you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Say sorry damnit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Fuck you!” Tommy moved farther back, watching as his brothers moved in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tommy, I wasn’t asking.” Someone was suddenly behind them, pulling a young blonde boy up into their arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me! No!” Tommy screamed, whipping around and meeting pale red eyes and black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap! Hello! I was almost worried you wouldn’t make it,” Dream smiled wide, pulling his mask up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap- you didn’t-” Wilbur turned to face him, Techno kept his eyes on Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mars.” Sapnap stood there, sword in hand as he stared at the others. He kept a firm grip on Tommy, who had begun to fucking scream for ‘Drem and Tech’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled and sighed, “He’s back at Tommy’s… living quarters.” Dream sighed once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap why’d you run off all of a sudden I-” George stumbled into the area, goggles in hand and breathing heavily. He spotted Dream, then Sapnap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- Sapnap!” George shrieked, eyes filling with shock and tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George it’s not-,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was going to give Tommy to Dream over a fish.” Techno growled out, eyes dark and filled with rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap you weren’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George it’s Mars!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well because of you he killed Beckerson!” George was on Sapnap immediately, “Give me him. You don’t deserve his trust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my fish</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I fought a war and Mars survived it. So no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap! Tommy’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human being and he has survived more than a </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>fucking fish</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sapnap, we need to go now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Wilbur grabbed Dream’s arm, shouting about leaving the kid alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George let go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was utter chaos, Dream staring Wilbur in the eyes as the ex-president shouted at him while Techno and Phil stood around them to keep anyone from running, Tommy shaking and crying as Sapnap and George argued in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look George, I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw what he was like, I just wanted something normal around!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t seen half of it then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I have! I was there! He’s fine! Mars fucking isn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mars is a fish! Do you know how I know that Tommy is fucked?! He hasn’t done anything except ask for help from people he hasn’t called four since he was seven!” George raised his hand, pulling his glasses down over his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just reacting to being held hostage, it’s a normal reaction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for Tommy! Anyone else and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe you, but not him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a kid you idiot! What makes you think this is okay?!” </span>
  <span>Dream pushed Wilbur off of him and found himself looking at Sapnap,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to go Sapnap,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap you aren’t really going to do this are you?” George choked out, reaching out a hand to the blaze hybrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap! George!” Dream shouted, eyes blazing as he met George’s eyes, “Let’s go,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going with you,” George glared at Dream, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are, I sent you here to get Tommy back, now that I have him you can come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nono! Stop it Dream, you’re just trying to turn people against me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. In fact, you offered to come. You’re the one who said Tommy would trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, I never said that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap, you’re the one who said you’d make sure they didn’t get too close to helping him escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell?! I never said that!” Sapnap glanced around him, meeting eyes with three very angry family members. “Guys c’mon, you don’t believe him do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did disappear that night..” Wilbur was quiet but his thoughts were loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, well. I’m going. You can stay here if you want but I wouldn’t. Not now that I revealed your secret.” Dream smiled, pulling his mask down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy-” They couldn’t have moved fast enough. Dream had already pulled Tommy from Sapnap and evened his sword far too close to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Phil brandished his sword and started over to Dream,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away from me!” Tommy screamed, raising his hands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Tommy,” Dream was cold, his voice calm. Tommy slapped him across the face, wincing as he fell to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away!” He grabbed a stick and moved against a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Away!” He raised the stick up like a sword, wings rising around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy you have five seconds to put the stick down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream don’t-” George moved forward, being cut off by Wilbur shoving him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five,” He swung it ahead of him, another shout falling from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you take a step near my brother.” The former president seethed, glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four,” Tommy squeezed his eyes shut and folded farther back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You either Sapnap.” Phil’s eyes were cold, a horrible contrast to his calm voice when Sapnap joined them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three,” Tommy flexed his wings, slicing the stick through the air in mock comparison to how he used a sword on the battlefield during the L’manberg War. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pay attention to him instead of us then!” Sapnap lurched up, trying to get past Phil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two,” Dream’s voice was all he could hear, his ears ringing and thoughts screaming for him to do something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno, get Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One.” Tommy threw the stick down as he finished counting, shivering and shaking. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nono Dream- I’m sorry! I’m sorry- I’m sorry,” He kept repeating his apologies, small sobs escaping him as the adults shouted around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There once was a ship that put to sea, the name of that ship was the Billy ‘o Tea”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Techno that’s a new song,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A local fisherman villager taught me it this morning while I was on his boat,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How does it go?” Tommy bobbed up and down, smiling brightly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> winds blew hard, her bow dipped down. Blow, me bully boys, blow”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno sat down with Tommy, carefully combing through his wings for loose feathers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Soon may the wellerman come; to bring us sugar and tea and rum.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He accidentally grabbed a secondary feather too hard, apologizing when Tommy let out a small cry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Some day when the toungin’ is done, we’ll take our leave and go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phil sat down on the couch near them, ruffling his feathers and leaning back as Techno continued to sing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She had not been two weeks from shore, when down on her a right whale bore. The captain called all hands and swore, he'd take that whale in tow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m home!” Wilbur called out through the house, earning him shushing from Tommy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Soon may the Wellerman come; to bring us sugar and tea and rum. One day, when the tonguing' is done, we'll take our leave and go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sea shanties, really?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shhhhhh!” An angry blonde flicked his wings and stuck his tongue out at Wilbur.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Before the boat had hit the water, the whale's tail came up and caught her. All hands to the side, harpooned and fought her when she dived down below.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon may the wellerman come, to bring us sugar and tear and rum..” Tommy muttered, ears still ringing as he felt the comfort of his brother’s singing voice echo in his berserk mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone was lifting him up, thin orange blaze rods flickered around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sap..?” The man visibly winced and the black of a netherite sword flickered close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep Tommy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon boys, I’m sure they won’t be able to keep their cool for much longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day when the tonguin’ is done, we’ll take our leave and go!” Techno cried out, axe finding its way onto Wilbur’s beanie, which had fallen off during his screaming fest with Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon may-” His voice cracked and he stumbled down. “The w-..wellerman come-! To-- to bring us sugar an-and tea and rum!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno calm down-” Wilbur placed a hand on his piglin brother’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me! This is your fault, yours!” Techno was suddenly standing, shoving Wilbur to the ground. “Everything was okay until </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> decided to form a government!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tech-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t Wilbur. I’ll be heading back to the remnants of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>glorious country</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Techno hissed, shoving past Phil. Eret shot into the area, having heard Techno’s song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?! Where’s Tommy?!” He placed his hands on a grieving fathers shoulders, just as the man lurched forward and stumbled into his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dont kill meee ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. both of us dont deserve to be here, at least one of us may be free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>diud you think Tommy was okay?</p><p>no?</p><p>good :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a very short chapter yes. its 400 words.</p><p>HOWEVER, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS LONG AND TAKING A WHILE SO I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU THIS DRABBLE! THE NEXT CHAPTER (WHICH ALREADY HAS OVER 2000 WORDS)- WILL BE OUT BEFORE FRIDAY!</p><p>and no.<br/>i didnt proffread this shit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy sat up, locking eyes with a certain blaze hybrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him only a few moments to remember what happened, to read the look of self pity that covered Sapnap’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Sapnap looked taken aback,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mars,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, he must be wonderful company if you were willing to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him, so let me see him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy that’s not what I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not what you meant? Cause that's what it looks like to me. So out with it, let me see your fish.” Tommy felt all sorts of ways, bottling it up and just encasing it in anger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap pulled out a bucket, passing it to Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s cute.” Tommy smiled and dumped the bucket out, along with the fish that was in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell-?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of us deserves to be trapped with you and your friends. At least one of us can go free.” He stared at the flopping fish until it finally stopped moving, Sapnap too confused to act nearly fast enough to save the dying thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bucket slammed to the floor, prompting George to come sprinting in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap what’s going on in here- what the hell?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy locked eyes with George, an angry mesh covering his expression before it disappeared and he plopped back down onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy started to hum some shanties and watch the ceiling while Sapnap kind of just...cried behind him. George watched Tommy, running out of ideas that didn’t involve Dream. Two familiar white bands circled his wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He killed Mars?” George was quiet, attempting not to wake the ‘sleeping’ Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumped out the bucket and said something about at least one of us not having to be stuck here with..well- us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet in the room, tense air managing to become tenser as calm footsteps approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two doing? Is that actually Mars?” Dream suppressed an obvious laugh, looking at Tommy. “Is he up yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously not.” Sapnap spat, eyes full of rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dropped the bucket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, in theory, You dropped the bucket of the fish you gave up someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else's </span>
  </em>
  <span>freedom for- and didn’t even try to pick it up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And in a separate theory, what does one have to do to a sixteen year old boy to show the reasons why you should never -ever- lie to them?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>woooooo hes lost his mind in some ways</p><p>this poor boi just wants to be free, and imready to break some fingers :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. in the past they broke a thief's hand, so what should I do with a runaway?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>im so sorry ;-; <br/>i think the title gives a bit away from this chapter XD</p><p> </p><p>also! i know i said this chapter was going to be longer but I wanted to get it out today and i also had a lot of schoolwork today- I am working on making chapters longer!</p><p>and ALSO-  n o - i WILL NOT spell check dis</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ily! &lt;3</p><p>(dont kill me)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tommy, hold very still.” Dream had thrown him to the ground after grabbing him and roughly dragging him out of the bed. He didn’t even try to conceal the lack of surprise when he spotted the only other two there sprinting out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks was too long for Tommy to be away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because now he thought fighting back was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual option</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn the old country.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know Tommy- that long ago, when a thief was caught, they would break his hand. So, what do you think I should do with a runaway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shuffled back, eyes wide as he backed towards the corner of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a shovel, spotting Tommy’s immediate tensing out of the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly the world ran red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought the shovel down on Tommy’s foot, listening to the satisfying sound of the bones snapping lining up with Tommy’s cries of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so loud Tommy.” Dream sighed, shaking his head in an all too calm manner. “Well, where did all that resistance go? What happened to that? You were so violent earlier, convinced you could get away. So what’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream mocked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Made fun of him as he suffered, poked at his obviously broken foot and laughed when he cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He muttered quietly, head down as he tried to calm himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t hear you. Speak up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why what Tommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that part doesn’t really matter, now does it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it does!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream grabbed his broken foot, sending spurs of pain up Tommy’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it Tommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-no it doesn’t-” He stuttered over his words, a whimper escaping him despite his best efforts to contain it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no real reason why Dream picked Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Be it he was easy to manipulate or just because of where he was when it all happened, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t deserve this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tommy slid down against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please what Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you that you need to be more detailed when asking things!” Dream crouched in front of him, gently cupping his cheek and being sweet- yet still managing to be very loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stop shouting Dream, my- my head hurts..” He pressed his hands up to his head, tears sliding down his cheeks as the slight turn of his ankle brought the pain flooding back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, am I too loud for you?” Dream grew cold in an instant. Tommy froze under his gaze, he needed to think fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-no-! It’s not your fault Dream- I just have a headache that’s all,” The anger faded quickly and Tommy took a careful, relieved breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Tommy, let’s get you in bed.” He lifted him up bridal style, carrying him over to the rather nice bed and set him down. Tommy leaned into him, hugging him carefully- trying to find the same comfort he used to find in the older man and to forget what he had done to him. Dream pulled his arms off of him and sighed, patting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Tommy,” He walked out and Tommy curled in on himself, praying to whoever could hear him that things would get better </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George sat outside, staring directly into the night sky as Tommy’s earlier cries echoed in his head. Sapnap had instantly run off when he heard Tommy begin to speak, disappearing into the woods with a burning torch. He was enraged, eyes burning whenever his mind faded to Dream at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap walked all the way to the Dream SMP with his torch, he walked directly to the community house and looked out over it. After a few moments of forethought, he reached into one of the chests sitting inside and pulled out a couple bits of tnt. He laid them out and then tossed the torch onto the center of the stairs. By the time he had finished, most of the SMP itself had arrived. He simply sat down on the blackstone stairs that led into the nether area, watching as smoke filled the sky and explosions filled his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur watched as the community house disappeared, screaming with the rest of the ex-lmanbergians about the fall of Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade and Philza sat in the center of what used to be L’manberg, Techno just smiled and leaned back into the grass as he heard shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled, the feeling of power flooding his thoughts. Eventually he leaned back in his seat, breaking into a laugh as he read the message that Philza had just sent to every single person’s communicator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>|| Philza: Absolute power corrupts absolutely. ||</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam picked up his communicator as he gazed over the explosions, he stared at the message and then scrolled up. He kept scrolling until he spotted Dream’s original message about Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>|| Dream: Hello great members of the Dream SMP! Recently I have discovered that many people decided to break the rules on the server, including the small group of people who attempted to create an entire other country on my server. So, in order to prevent this we have created a new way to keep people under control. TommyInnIt has now become something of an enforcer of the new laws on this server. Deciding to break any of the new - or old - laws.||</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>|| Wilbur Soot: What the hell does that mean? ||</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>|| Awesamdude: What is that supposed to mean, Dream? ||</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>|| BadBoyHalo: Language Wilbur! ||</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>|| BadBoyHalo: But.. yeah what are you talking about Dream? ||</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>|| Dream: Breaking the rules put into place will result in the consequences of your actions falling onto Ex-President of L’Manberg TommyInnIt. Please keep this in mind in the future. ||</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>|| BadBoyHalo: ?? ||</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>|| Wilbur Soot: He kidnapped Tommy. ||</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>|| Skeppy: Bad, get out of the SMP territory ||</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>|| Awesamdude: He’s in danger? ||</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>|| Technoblade: A lot of it. ||</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehhhh? <br/>wuts that?</p><p>theres an angry mob of tommy lovers coming towards me?</p><p>shit o-0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. letters from the heart, or not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl Jacobs time traveler au pog?<br/>yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Tommy gets his first ever proper visitor that arrived on his own with no real prompting.<br/>I've decided that Karl and Quackity arrived together, Wilbur having pressed that they get a stress reliever in the server- and that was when he remembered Tommy's pushing about a wonderful friend who was very funny- just nobody was expecting Quackity's.. </p><p>how do I put this..?<br/>e n e r g y</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay SO- Tommy gets LITERAL comfort pOg :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want to visit him.” </p><p>Dream smiled, nudging his mask up as he watched the person in front of him. </p><p>“Alright, let’s go then.”</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t need a reminder but I will warn you- trying to escape with him is a mistake you definitely won’t want to make. </p><p>“Yeah- got it.” The brunette set his sword down, the only thing on him now was his satchel, which contained a rather important book along with a couple of other miscellaneous items.</p><p>When he got close enough, Tommy seemed to be wide awake and yet- just moments before he had been completely unconscious. </p><p>“Who are you?” Tommy muttered softly as the colorful man entered the room. </p><p>The person sat down on the edge of his bed, leaning on the edge.</p><p>“My name is Karl, how are you feeling Tommy?” He watched out of the corner of his eye as Dream walked away. </p><p>“I have a couple gifts for you,” Karl smiled </p><p>“Gifts?” Tommy echoed him, pressing the edge of his palm to his forehead,</p><p>Karl reached into the satchel, first retrieving a muffin and roll, both were wrapped tightly in small red see-through bags.</p><p>“Tubbo, Bad, and Skeppy,” Karl’s smile got a bit brighter when he noticed Tommy’s excitement about the snack gifts. He held them out to the younger boy, who stared at it for a while and then carefully took it.</p><p>“Thank you..” His vocal cords were absolutely fucked so it was rather quiet but- Karl could hear him.</p><p>“Don’t thank me yet- I’m not done,” Karl chuckled and reached into his bag yet again. This time he produced a gorgeous white feather, a disc, and a bag of berries. “According to your brother, the disc plays the song Wellerman- he heard you singing it uh- that day… and yeah..” Karl passed them to him while he gazed at the disc. </p><p>“I didn’t realize that was out loud…” Tommy sighed and laughed very quietly. Karl spotted Tommy’s constant watching of his wrist and resolved to help a little bit.</p><p>“It won’t go off while I’m here,” Karl smiled,</p><p>“How do you know..?”</p><p>“Ahh, it’s a secret,” Karl winked and chuckled. “Oh- I forgot-” He retrieved a shining crystal from his bag which was just like Eret’s only slightly smaller, and two notebooks. </p><p>He passed them to Tommy and then leaned back, content with watching in silence. </p><p>Tommy set the crystal down in his lap and picked up one of the notebooks, finding it empty. He grabbed the second one and was met with multiple letters from almost all of his friends. His eyes began to water a little bit before he pushed himself up against the wall and started reading slowly.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Tommy, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope you are doing better...who am I kidding? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know you aren’t. Despite that, I wanted to write and tell you just how sorry I am. I couldn’t bring myself to attack Sapnap that day, and now look what’s happened. Notch, Tommy I couldn’t decide on a small gift so I sent you a feather. Yes, I remember that you -rather oddly- gathered the biggest ones when you were younger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll save you soon Tommy, I promise. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love you son, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Dad </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Toms, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey, I bet you’re crying right now over Phil’s letter so that’s why I’m going second. I hope that made you laugh, even a little bit. I uh- I originally wanted to send you a guitar but Karl said Dream wouldn’t allow that, which is probably true. As I write this, I’m frantic about hearing the state you are in. We were all surprised when these new guys showed up. Do you remember a while back, when you messaged Dream and asked if Quackity could join? Well, kind of good news, a duck hybrid has waltzed his way onto our server. He is an odd man. Where did you even meet him Toms? And leave it to Tubbo to be staring over my shoulder while I write. Hypixel though? Come on Toms, only weird people go to Hypixel- that’s where our brother met most of his friends. Okay- people are yelling about a burning tree so I should definitely stop writing soon. I love you Tommy, I know we can help you eventually just- hang in for a little bit longer… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are my sunshine (and my favorite little shit), </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                  Wilby  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Toomy! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hello! I don’t core if Phil says that I should write a letter about how much I care- you would probably accuse mr of being clngy when we get you back. So instead, I’m gonna pretend like you will write me back. How are you? I hope the answer is well, even if I know that’s a stretch. Quackity is… definitely an addition to the server- however fkor some reason he seems hellbent on mocking Dream with this.. Weird alias, ‘Mexican Dream’ its really fhnny. I’m sure you’ll see when you get out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll see you soon- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Tubbo :D</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> TommyInnIt, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I do not know how to express my affections for you. I have sent you a disc </em>
  <em>that plays the sea shanty you adored when you were younger. The voices scream for Dream’s death, perhaps I shall provide them with his blood soon. Phil said I shouldn’t write that. I do not care, I will see you very soon- but I should note, that similar to the way Demeter demanded Persephone back is the same way I demand you return. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Technoblade. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tomathyyyy! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you for the invite mi amigooooo! I’m coming for you soooooon! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Quackity </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tommy,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dream is most definitely a bad guy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You are a good friend.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please, remember who all cares about you and I will see you soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No matter what, we will help you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have known you for a short time but you do not deserve this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even the ones who don’t are not recognized as members of this SMP, screech and cry for your freedom.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everyone will get this soon,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ranboo (P.S. I helped Tubbo make the muffins- he almost burnt down the kitchen.) </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> FUCK FUCK FUCk FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh- hey Tommy :D  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I bet that made you laughhhh </em>
  <strike>(it did)</strike>
</p><p>
  <em> Can you guess who I am before you read it?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Probably not :P </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's me! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> IT’SSSSSS FUNDYYYYYY :D </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I hope that helped even a little bit, i’ll see you soon uncle/cousin/man </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I-..” Tommy dove into Karl’s arms, grabbing fistfulls of the back of his shirt. He sobbed quietly as his leg shifted, burying his head in the older man’s chest with a heavy cry. Karl just held him while he cried, wrapping his arms around the blonde. He reached around him, nudging the feather and pastries out of the way so that he wouldn’t crush them. “Thank you Karl- t-thank you-,” He sobbed, clutching desperately to the man as though he and his gifts would disappear. </p><p>“You deserve it Tommy, I’ll be back alright? I will make sure to bring you things from your friends as well- but you should eat those before they get rock hard,”</p><p>“O-Okay…-” Tommy pulled out of the hug, not wanting to make Karl uncomfortable.</p><p>Karl ruffled his hair and offered him a soft smile. He careful maneuvered away, making sure not to disturb his foot. </p><p>“I’ll be back very soon, and Eret may show up tonight.” With a final chuckle, Karl adjusted his satchel strap and then walked out the cool door. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>are you all doing good?</p><p>eh-?</p><p>HEH-??</p><p>e h e h </p><p>angst? are you sure?</p><p>okay- heavy angst next chapter (XD)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. this is a chapter of key venting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chaper has nothing to do with the story. as ive stated in the past writing is how I cope, so Im  thinking it might help to publish how I'm feeling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay- I have never done anything like this so please skip over it if yoy are just hear to read about a boy being tortured.</p><p> </p><p>lol &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>anyways-</p><p>so I struggle with (according to my therapist) what is likely depression, anxiety, and above all of that- a fucking eating disorder :D</p><p>I have about five coping mechanishms, and I was to thank everyone who leaves supportive comments on my works because you have no idea how much it really means to me- as one of my coping mechanisms is writing,</p><p> </p><p>they go as follows:</p><p> </p><p>1) cosplay</p><p>2) survival minecraft, mostly making potions- its actually really calming when I log onto minecraft and make potions</p><p>3) writing - u h u h ;)</p><p>4) music</p><p>5) knife spinning and flipping</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and I am a student, which means -due to the fucking pandemic- that I am doing online schooling,</p><p>which is fucking hard when you lack the motivation to move in the morning- let alone do schoolwork.</p><p> </p><p>and then theres like all this shit with my mom,</p><p>also, to the people who claim that neglect isnt a form of abuse; fuck you. just- fuck you.</p><p>my friends have to actually warn me before going for like a high five an shit cause it actually manages to scare me.</p><p>do we see how fucked up this is?</p><p> </p><p>anyways- so I had this test in geometry right?</p><p>it was from like two weeks ago and I didnt finsih it, so what ended up happening is I cant take it anymore-</p><p>and nobody believes me when I say Im struggling and so i just go through it alone,</p><p>and now my mother is probably going to just take my chromebook and phone- so I wont be able to</p><p> </p><p>write</p><p>cosplay</p><p>listen to music (or play it because she wrecked my guitar a while back)</p><p>or play minecraft for the next ehhh- four weeks?</p><p> </p><p>and Im sure anyone who know what Im tallking about, knows how bad it is to not have acess to coping mechanishms</p><p>other than knife shit, which she has called me a psychopathic idiot for practicing in the past- SOOOoO</p><p> </p><p>thats how my life is going, how about yours?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. thank you, and an updat <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just want to start off by thanking everyone who was super supportive an' understanding that I just needed to vent in the last post. </p><p>The support has been overwhelming and to say that I never thought people would see this shit is a understatement-</p><p> </p><p>so I just want to thank you all for reading, commenting, leaving kudoos, bookmarks, and all that shit- you have helped my mental state more than you priobably thought you would with just the click of a button;</p><p> </p><p>on the flip side; I have 23 missing assigments and am terrefied to go back to my mom's because I probably won't be able to update the series for a while...</p><p> </p><p>asIdE frOm tHat-</p><p> </p><p>i plan to pump out a super longer chapter before she can take my shit so look forward to that, </p><p>itll be out within the next 12 hours (i hope)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. bare your teeth, i do not care.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tubbo visits tommy, </p><p>a rescue mission is being planned,</p><p>and dream has been rather quiet for a while now</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>seriously, thank you all for all of the supportive comments, you helped my mental state so much 'n thats part of the reason you are actually getting a chapter rn :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For the next few weeks Karl kept coming back, each time he would bring more letters and small gifts. Tommy became slowly happier and would get really excited for Karl’s visits. Though, he wondered why nobody else really came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the wonder was broken. Dream was being very picky with who he was letting in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You awake Tommy?” He smiled and sat up, recognizing Karl’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always am big man,” He grabbed a pillow and wrapped his arms around it, his foot was nowhere near healed- mainly because Dream banned anyone from caring for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Tommy I need you to remain very calm.” Karl was being serious, and Tommy was terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah?” He bit the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s bored of you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ruined the only thing you had. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Tubbo you can come on in. Sorry for the wait, I’m trying to keep him from hurting his leg any further.” Karl’s smile grew wider, and the fears melted when he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo?” Tommy straightened up farther, despite how much his body screamed for him to settle the fuck back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Tubbo shot over to him, pulling him into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both started to actually cry, Tubbo smiled brightly and laughed through his cries as Tommy muttered the word clingy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around the brunette even tighter, chin resting in his mass of brown hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy had managed to end up pressing weight onto his foot and cried out, basically tackling Tubbo onto the bed in order to get off his foot. Tubbo had quieted his sobbing but now Tommy was sobbing for a whole other reason, that shit fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t move to get up, and Tubbo didn’t try to move away. They just hugged each other tightly in silence for a while. Karl sat down and pulled out a book, never one to ruin the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while they began to talk about random things; discs, bees, how hard it was to round up cows, just random things to distract them from their situation. The reality leaned over them, but they refused to acknowledge it - even as it bared its ugly teeth whenever Tommy moved his foot too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few hours of them gushing about a random meadow Karl never even knew existed, he finally got up and slipped the book away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey- uh- tubbo?” His voice cracked and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “It’s getting late, we need to get back before monsters start coming out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Tubbo made no move to go after Karl, glancing at Tommy’s state with oh so weary eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey uh- I know you don’t want to go but we really have to go back to Wilbur’s,” Something sparked in Tubbo, the smile he had just lost reappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I’ll come back soon Tommy, I promise.” Tubbo hugged him tightly and he waved them off, once they were gone he sighed, grabbing the lantern that lit up his room and putting out the fire. He rolled over and drew his knees up to his chest, minding his foot. He wrapped his wings around himself and then pulled the crimson covers over his head. Wishing he'd never had to come out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur slammed his fist onto the table, erupting into a smile. He turned and grabbed a sign from a chest, nailing it to the wall and quickly writing something on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Pogtopia’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hell does that mean?” Quackity drew out a long sigh, Karl had basically just manhandled him to keep him from stripping in the middle of another important meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy named my dog Pog when he was younger, he’s been in love with the word ever since.” Eret supplied, fist wrapping around the crystal as a warm smile spread across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the truth if I’ve ever heard it.” Tubbo flicked a rock at the wall, not even bothering to get it and just falling onto his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s what we call it. A utopia for the boy who loves the word pog and all its glory. We’ll use it as a codeword for his rescue mission. Come on, tell me I’m smart.” Wilbur smiled, adjusting his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Technoblade, you wound me!” Wilbur sighed dramatically, slipping down below the table and out of sight. For a moment before popping back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lack focus.” Techno snorted and walked, leaving his dad to deal with Wilbur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pogtopia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo smiled slightly, yeah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had all fought in a war,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could rescue his best friend from the green man.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;3</p><p>sorry its short, im tired</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. key vents...again..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shit im so sorry if youre reading fhis</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>after the last time I vented on here, i vowed not to ever again but tonight I just kinda broke and needed to post my emouytions SOMEWEHERE</p><p> </p><p>i fucked it all up. lik all of it-0 i had a little to drink and decided that then was the best time to get on discord, so I get on and for some reason I ended up sobbing on the bathroom floor, I dont know why but like- then I started venting in the vent chat., i didnt even reallly mean to send it</p><p> </p><p>but this guy on the server saw it and he was super nice and now im fucking scared because I thimk that admins can archive deleted messages and the girl that im worried about seeing that shit is an admin and I dont want hr to worry or be upset with me or anything</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>aside from that, I think the next chapter will be iout as soon as I can type without having to go back and fix the errors veery two seconds,</p><p>love you guys &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. seek the comfort i lost long before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wilbur visits tommy,<br/>and we learn just how long its been since everything began-<br/>plus more on a couple of other things from the outside world are revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!</p><p>i think its been about a week since everything happened, in the time ive been gone i have definetly not gotten more than two hours of sleep a day, started to run a server to help people in similar situations to my own, drank some drinks, skipped two days of eating (it wasnt on purpose- i kept putting if off till the last second and then never got it done), have managed to land 37 assigments behind on my work, and cried a total of *redacted* times.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tommy, how have you been?” Karl appeared at the door, drawing a smile from Tommy. Sometimes there were days where Tommy wouldn’t acknowledge him, opting to instead stare blankly at the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same as always big man,” He moved back slightly on the bed, despite the pain in his still very broken foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I did my research so I'm pretty sure no matter how long it's broken- you’d have to break it back into place, which Dream is refusing to let people d0 however-). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had broken it back into place so slowly but surely it was healing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Tommy, you know how Tubbo came by about three weeks ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip and nodded, he had stopped counting- but with the lack of windows he didn’t even know what time of day it was half the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm..well I talked to Dream, and we came to an agreement that once a month I could accompany the people who helped you...erm-..escape...once a month to visit you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy straightened up completely, his body buzzing in excitement he hadn’t felt in a good minute. “Is someone here?” His eyes were wide and he drew in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl nodded and Tommy shifted his position, his blonde hair had become long, curls folding around his face. “C’mon Wilbur, you can’t linger in the hallway forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dramatic entrance is worth the wait,” Wilbur walked into the room, seeming almost as if he’d pretend everything was okay- it was made evident that was not the case when his eyes fell to the blonde. He tensed slightly when he fully took in Tommy’s wounds. As suddenly as it disappeared, the smile returned and Wilbur swept over to the bed- pulling Tommy into the wonderful hugs he had been missing for the past two months. That was when it clicked, five months- closer to six. Almost six months since Eret died- two months since Karl started coming…two and a half months since the last time he’d seen his brother. Three months since he escaped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet- since his ankle was finally beginning to heal, his muscles in his legs still worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That small victory made him happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The meaning that he wasn’t broken lurking over it- if he could still walk, then surely once he got out he could be fixed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid against Wilbur, trying to wrap himself around the loss of half a year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomathy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s Thomas and you know it,” Tommy paused, drawing back and looking directly into his brother's eyes- a smile breaking onto his face as he uttered the next word. “-dickhead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur laughed through his tears, drawing Tommy back into the hug with another chuckle. Tommy felt his pain fade as Wilbur muttered about how stupid Quackity was- earning himself a shocked gasp from the man’s fiance across the room. Wilbur enjoyed Karl’s company- finding the man a good company, only not liking him due to the people he decided he wanted to marry- namely Quackity and Sapnap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that- that pissed Wilbur off, the fact that someone could ignore what he’d done? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled though- despite the slight annoyance that tingled under his skin whenever he saw the man's ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children shouldn’t curse so much,” Wilbur laughed though, feeling feathers press onto his scarred skin as Tommy made no effort to move away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adults shouldn’t be so clingy,” He drew back in mock surprise, feigning hurt as he leaned back,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, oh great TommyInnit! I will never make physical contact with His Majesty again!” The brunette slid against the wall dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are Techno and Phil? Since you are obviously the same as ever.” Tommy laughed, running his hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno took in an apprentice- that hybrid Ranboo? Yes, apparently they are both similar with voices or- something.” Wilbur shook his head as he stood up. “And Phil is- believe it or not, Phil has taken up learning how to use a jukebox- he got interested in it one day while I was messing with one. He also said I -Wilbur Soot- was the greatest musician in the whole area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are,” Tommy’s bright smile deeply contrasted his physical state- he looked so delicate- like a glass plate that could be broken at the slightest movement but...he could ignore that. Karl had warned him that talking about everything was sure to upset him- how he knew?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur couldn’t tell you but- something told him it was always in his best interest to listen to the newcomers friendly advice- especially concerning his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you learned any new songs Wilby I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. No, I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called me Wilby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven't called you that since I was eleven, that’s absurd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just didddd!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way. Did not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww it’s okay Toms! You can call me Wilby,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. New songs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.. since you were so nice about asking- I have in fact learned how to play some songs, a decent four that I found while traveling through some villages. All four notes are marked with MM- I want to see who that is but I-” He glanced up, noticing that Tommy was crying. “Tommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde dove into his arms again, pressing his head into his shoulder with a small sob. He couldn’t help it- he was tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So tired.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And any day could be the last day he’d see his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last day he’d get a single glimpse at the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last day he’d endure Dream’s...everything..?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last day he’d be subjected to look upon George- eyes filled with an almost sad rage, often swirling with hurt and confusion when his mind faded back to the days George hadn’t been good- because there were more of those than good memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to Tommy or Dream,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pogtopia had a plan. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The support I recieved was overwhelming, also! Please note that this fic may finally be coming to an end soon- maybe I will follow it up with a comfort/healing fic- no idea! &gt;:3</p><p>also- im sorry this is so short, its 1 am and i dont wanna expose too much yet-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. a festival..?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy goes on a walk with his friend.</p><p>Tubbo shares the good news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>damn</p><p>im so sorry about the shitty updates for these, they are so far apart nowadays- im only grounded for two more weeks ;-;</p><p>anyways, the story is coming to an end ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur broke into laughs along with Quackity, the odd duck hybrid having just tripped on his pants, knocking himself to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fuckin idiot!” He wheezed, beanie sliding off his head as he threw it backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh ME GUSTA!” Quackity threw the pants at Wilbur, revealing his glorious booty shorts- causing Wilbur to return to his wheezing. “Shit! I’m supposed to meet Sapnap in five minutes!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The calm and carefree air disappeared at the mention of the blaze hybrid, Wilbur nodding to Quackity before wishing him well and quickly leaving the caravan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Tommy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Dream..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I slept fine..” He curled his knees up to his chest, drawing back as he leaned against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here Tommy,” He inclined his head to look at the other blonde, standing up and walking up to the door. “Do you want to go on a walk with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s blue eyes went wide, “A walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, you said yesterday that your leg wasn’t hurting you anymore, right? So I figured we could celebrate,” There it was again, that unknown tone that Tommy couldn’t decipher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded quickly, his wings twitching anxiously at the mere suggestion of leaving the cell for something other than a bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there are rules Tommy, no flying, no leaving me behind, and no running away.” He nodded again, his wings folding down against his back the moment he was told he couldn’t fly. Dream quickly checked the bands on his wrists to make sure they still worked before allowing him outside the cell. Then, after a few minutes of rule expanding, the front door was open and he was slammed in the face by the utter brightness of the sun. It shone bright in his face, causing him to do a double take and shield his eyes for a moment. He blinked, staring across the world for a moment as his eyes grew used to the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept a steady pace with Dream, head turning every few seconds as he tried to absorb every single bit of the outside world while he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a festival coming up, did you hear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Karl told me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in a week, yknow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice, I’m glad things are going so well.” Tommy smiled innocently, completely masking the pain in his chest that grew whenever Dream brought up things that were happening outside of his world. beyond his pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should take you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. You have been very well behaved for the last month.” Dream spoke to him in a superior way, but that didn’t stop the racing in Tommy’s heart at the prospect of seeing his friends. “Of course, I’d have to do tweeks on the bracelets, and we’d have to go over the rules a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t respond, he knew Dream didn’t like it when he talked endlessly. At this point, he could pinpoint every single indication that he’d spoken for too long. So, rather than speak, he turned his head and gazed at the trees- all basking in the sun’s might with a gorgeous glory that spilled across the forest floor as if it were no more than a knocked over potion. He was happy, happy that people were visiting, happy that Dream seemed to like him, happy he’d get to attend the festival. Yet, the best thing of all - Dream was finally proud with his behavior, which meant he was doing well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and surely, surely Dream’s opinion was the right one, since nobody else cared as much as his fellow blonde. Because of course that was why nobody had tried to help him in the last eight months. Because of course, Dream had to be right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>
      <span>…right…?</span>
    </strike>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo ran down the prime path towards Pogtopia, nearly falling as he swung his arm and communicator wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s finally time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo- what do you mean mate?” Phil called up to him, his now blue clothes and hat swaying slightly in the wind. He’d tossed every piece of green clothing out the day he’d seen that terror in his son’s eyes, and hadn’t missed the clothes at all since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream’s bringing Tommy to the festival!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Phil swiveled his head to the side, slightly surprised that he hadn’t heard his angry piglin son walking up behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! Not only that, but everyone else in the area sent in that they were coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo finally reached Pogtopia, his head turning in wonder at how the place had turned out. There was a long river that winded down the center of the area, and a high dome made of glass that made up the ceiling. There were five houses inside, one for Tommy, one for Ranboo and Tubbo, one for Phil, one for Techno, and one for Wilbur- who had refused to let them add any more so that Tommy’s house could be at the end of the small street, besides, who else would live there? Karl and Quackity had decided long ago to stay with their fiance, who wasn’t allowed to step foot inside of Pogtopia. Aside from the houses, an extreme amount of nature filled the area, along with hundreds of different plants. There was a small bee farm tucked away in one of the far corners, and jukeboxes littered the place- a utopia for the boy who loves pog and all its glory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just as Wilbur said. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay- i know i said its coming to an end soon, but there might be another book to the series-</p><p> </p><p>from another point of view &gt;:)</p><p>plus ANOTHER book of short little side stories that i really wanted to add, but couldnt find anywhere to stick them in this story</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tell me how this makes you F E E E L ! ! ! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>oH ummm also- Tommy goes through A LOT in this fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>